La force des âmes
by Kazealijorey
Summary: Lorsqu'un Invoqueur croise le chemin de nos deux alchimistes pour ne plus s'en détourner...[première fic soyez sympa titite review siouplé] nous voici en marche vers la fin du voyage...
1. La sorcière

**_La sorcière._**

**Edward et Alphonse, toujours à la recherche de la pierre philosophale, avaient été dirigés par un aubergiste vers un petit village nommé Renta, en pleine forêt. L'homme leur avait dit qu'il y avait une sorte d'alchimiste habitant là-bas. Ils avaient voulu plus de renseignements, mais l'homme ne semblait pas très friand de ragots. Ils s'en allèrent donc au village... Du moins, ils essayèrent. Ils furent vite perdus dans la forêt avoisinante.**

**-Raaaaah, braillait Ed, Comment tu veux t'y retrouver là dedans! Y a pleins d'arbres partout!**

**-Ça s'appelle une forêt, Ed.**

**-Non, sans blague? Je suis pas si con que ça, p'tit frère!**

**-Il semblerait que si, puisque tu as réussis à vous perdre tous les deux dans cette charmante forêt.**

**Ils se retournèrent tous deux d'un même mouvement pour voir qui avait parlé. Une fille dans les mêmes âges qu'eux était assise contre un arbre et les regardait, un sourire ironique aux lèvres. Elle avait de longs cheveux bruns, relevés en queue haute et de magnifiques yeux bleu nuit. Elle était vêtue d'un jeans et d'une robe à fines bretelles.**

**-Hey toi, lança Ed, Je t'interdis de m'insulter! C'est pas ma faute si cette forêt est super grande!**

**La jeune fille se leva et passa devant eux.**

**-Vous n'êtes pas sur le bon chemin. **

**Elle désigna un petit sentier sur leur gauche.**

**-Celui-ci mène directement au village.**

**-Merci, mais... Hey, attends!**

**La jeune fille disparut dans les buissons qui bordaient le chemin. Les deux frères restèrent interloqués.**

**-C'était qui celle-là, interrogea Ed.**

**-Aucune idée, répondit Al.**

**Ils descendirent le sentier indiqué et furent rapidement arrivé au village. Des enfants coururent en riant vers eux pour les accueillirent. Le village semblait paisible. Après avoir remercié les enfants de leur chaleureux accueil, les deux alchimistes s'avancèrent vers la place centrale. **

**-T'as entendu , fit soudain Al.**

**-Quoi ?**

**Une injure s'éleva de nouveau et un bruit mat se fit entendre, comme si on avait laissé tomber quelque chose de lourd sur le sol.**

**-Allons voir, dit Ed.**

**Ils se dirigèrent vers l'endroit en question et découvrirent un sombre spectacle : cinq hommes tabassaient l'inconnue qui les avait guidés.**

**-Hey! Arrêtez, lança Ed en s'élançant vers eux.**

**Les hommes se retournèrent.**

**-Mêlez vous de vos affaires, étrangers. **

**-Hors de question! Comment osez-vous vous en prendre à une personne sans défense!**

**-Sans défense! Cette fille est une sorcière! Elle mériterait d'être tuée!**

**-Pour quelle raison! Quelle raison peut-on avoir de tuer quelqu'un!**

**-Elle sème le trouble dans ce village depuis sa naissance, elle est maudite!**

**Il fut interrompu par un de ses acolytes.**

**-Conan! Elle s'est enfuie!**

**En effet, la jeune fille avait disparue de l'impasse.**

**-Tant mieux, elle doit être retournée dans son trou à rats! Nous l'aurons la prochaine fois! Allez les gars, on s'en va !**

**Al leur bloqua le passage.**

**-Attendez un petit peu ! Vous croyez vraiment vous en tirer comme ça!**

**-Ouais, il a raison, ajouta Ed, Vous avez tenté de la tuer!**

**-Pousse-toi de mon chemin, petit. Je ne veux pas avoir de problèmes à cause d'elle.**

**-Vous n'en aurez que si vous recommencez à la battre ainsi.**

**Une vieille femme s'avança vers eux.**

**-Elle finira par vous tuer d'un de ses sorts si vous continuez.**

**-Elle n'a que ce qu'elle mérite, Grand-Mère! Elle a tué les Zenger!**

**-Vous ne savez pas si elle les a vraiment tués. Après tout, eux, ils lui faisaient confiance.**

**-Je ne veux pas discuter de ça avec toi, tu vas encore une fois la défendre.**

**-Je la hais tout autant que toi, alors ne vas pas faire d'erreur! Et maintenant vas-t-en!**

**L'homme grogna et s'en alla, suivi de ses compagnons. La vieille femme se tourna vers Ed et Al.**

**-Et vous, vous feriez mieux de vous mêler de ce qui vous regarde, étrangers. Que venez-vous faire ici?**

**-Je suis Edward Elric, alchimiste d'état. Moi et mon frère, Alphonse, on est venu voir l'alchimiste qui réside ici.**

**-Un alchimiste? Quelle connerie! Qui vous a dit ça? La seule personne spéciale aux alentours, c'est cette maudite sorcière.**

**Elle les mena dans son auberge et leur servit à manger et à boire.**

**-Parlez-nous un peu plus de cette fille, demanda Al pendant que Ed se goinfrait.**

**-La sorcière? Elle habite dans une petite maison dans la forêt, à l'écart du village. Je connaissais ses parents. Ils habitaient au village avant. Des gens biens.**

**-Où sont-ils maintenant ?**

**-Son père est mort à la guerre, en laissant sa femme enceinte. Elle est morte en donnant la vie à sa maudite fille. Sa récompense pour l'avoir porté jusqu'à sa naissance. Il y a de cela quinze années.**

**-Qui sont les Zenger, interrogea Ed.**

**-Un couple dont les enfants étaient proches de la Maudite. Ils sont mystérieusement morts il y a neuf ans. Ils étaient avec la sorcière.**

**-Et vous la soupçonnez de les avoir tués?**

**-Ce n'est pas un soupçon, mais une évidence. Elle a toujours fait des choses bizarres dans son enfance. Harry Zenger était un alchimiste d'état, tout comme toi. Je pense que c'est pour cette raison qu'il la protégeait. Depuis sa mort et celle de sa famille, la sorcière est détestée encore plus qu'avant et vous avez pu voir le sort que lui réservent les hommes du village lorsqu'elle y descends.**

**-Mais pour quelle raison la détestiez vous avant la mort des Zenger, demanda Al.**

**-Ses pouvoirs sont affreux. Tous les soirs, on entends des incantations lorsqu'on s'approche un peu trop de son trou. Elle chante toujours une chanson aux paroles bizarres. Certains l'ont vu parler avec des fantômes.**

**Ed fronça les sourcils et Al se tourna vers lui.**

**-Merci, Grand-Mère, dit Ed, Vos renseignements vont nous être très utiles.**

**Il se leva et fit signe à son frère de venir avec lui.**

**-Faites attention, Edward. Cette fille serait bien capable de vous tuer, alchimiste ou non.**

**-Elle en a déjà eu l'occasion.**


	2. Un sourire qui cache la souffrance

**Salut! Second chapitre, j'espère que ça vous plaira. Il est beaucoup plus long que le premier. Bonne lecture et merci de me lire. N'oubliez pas de donnez votre avis review, merci.**

**_Un sourire qui cache la souffrance._**

**Les deux frères sortirent du village, le jour déclinait déjà. Al ne semblait pas rassuré.**

**-Ed... Et si ce qu'ils disent est vrai? Si c'est vraiment elle qui a tué les Zenger? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait?**

**-Elle nous aurait déjà tué si elle l'avait voulu. On était seuls dans la forêt, personne ne serait intervenu.**

**Ils arrivèrent bientôt à une petite maison, à moitié cachée par les arbres. Ed s'avança et frappa à la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit sur l'inconnue. Le jeune homme retint une exclamation : la jeune fille avait la lèvre inférieure ensanglantée et de superbes hématomes sur le visage et les bras. Elle les accueillit d'un grand sourire.**

**-Bonsoir! Je vois que vous avez retrouvé votre chemin! Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite?**

**-Nous voudrions te parler, répondit Ed, On peut entrer?**

**-Bien sûr.**

**Elle s'effaça et ils pénétrèrent dans sa maison. Elle les guida vers l'une des quatre pièces qui constituaient la maison, qui semblait être une cuisine-salon. Les deux frères s'installèrent autour de la petite table et l'inconnue mit de l'eau à chauffer.**

**-Vous prendrez un thé?**

**-Oui, merci.**

**Elle s'assit en face d'eux et leur adressa un sourire chaleureux.**

**-Alors, de quoi voulez-vous parler?**

**-Quel est ton nom, interrogea Ed.**

**-Noa Rushermein.**

**-Es-tu alchimiste?**

**-Non, mais mon père l'était. Il était médecin pour l'armée.**

**La bouilloire se mit à siffler et Noa se leva.**

**-Pourquoi les gens du village t'appellent «la sorcière»?**

**Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt, prit la bouilloire et se retourna, tout sourire.**

**-Arrêtons de parler de moi, voulez-vous? Dites-moi plutôt qui vous êtes !**

**Elle leur servit du thé et se rassit.**

**-Nous? Nous sommes Edward et Alphonse Elric, deux alchimistes.**

**-Mais Ed est alchimiste d'état.**

**-Le Full Metal Alchimiste...**

**Ed faillit renverser sa tasse.**

**-Quoi! Comment as-tu...!**

**-J'ai remarqué ton bras quand tu es entré et toi, Al, ton âme est rattachée à cette armure par le sceau du sang.**

**Il restèrent bouche bée et elle éclata de rire.**

**-Je dois tenir mon sens de l'observation de ma mère! Elle était alchimiste botanique vous savez? Elle connaissait plus de mille espèces de plantes et savait toutes les différencier. C'est dommage que je n'ai jamais connu mes parents, ils étaient très puissants... Enfin! Vous aussi vous êtes plutôt malheureux. Ou du moins c'est ce que je crois. Vos corps... C'est à cause d'une transmutation humaine, n'est-ce-pas ?**

**-Qu'es-tu, fit soudain Ed.**

**Elle soupira et lui souria.**

**-Tu ne veux donc pas lâcher l'affaire... Connaissez-vous les Invoqueurs?**

**Ils hochèrent la tête en signe de négation.**

**-Les Invoqueurs sont des personnes qui, un peu comme les alchimistes, peuvent, en échange d'un peu de leur énergie vitale, invoquer des esprits, des chimères ou mêmes des dieux. **

**-Et tu es une Invoqueuse, demanda Al.**

**-On ne dit pas «Invoqueuse», mais «Invoqueur».**

**-Ah...**

**Elle eût un sourire malicieux. Ed la regarda droit dans les yeux.**

**-Les gens du village te prennent pour une sorcière parce que tu communiques avec les esprits, n'est-ce-pas?**

**-En grande partie... Je détiens quelques pouvoirs, comme la maîtrise des éléments, et ils prennent ça pour des sorts. C'est vrai, dans un sens, mais pas de mauvais sorts.**

**-Qui étaient les Zenger?**

**Le sourire de Noa se figea. Un long moment de silence passa, puis la jeune fille reprit son air jovial.**

**-Qui vous a parlé de ça?**

**-Grand-Mère.**

**-J'aurais du m'en douter... C'était un couple d'alchimistes. Je les appréciais vraiment et je m'entendais bien avec leurs enfants. Ce sont les seules personnes, à part vous maintenant, qui soient venues ici.**

**-Que s'est-il passé le jour de leur disparition?**

**Cette question sembla mettre Noa mal-à-l'aise.**

**-Tu as parlé avec les gens du village, tu devrais savoir que...**

**-Je ne crois pas que tu les ais tués.**

**-Vraiment?**

**-Tu crois que nous serions venus ici si nous le pensions?**

**-Non, en effet...**

**Elle se leva.**

**-Suivez-moi je vais vous montrer quelque chose.**

**Ils se levèrent à leur tour et elle les guida vers la pièce qui se trouvait tout au fond de la maison. Elle tourna lentement la poignée et y pénétra. Ils la suivirent. Une froide obscurité y régnait.**

**-Noa..., fit Al, Ça te dérangerait d'allumer la lumière?**

**Il entendirent un petit craquement et une flamme apparut devant eux.**

**-Wouah, firent les deux frères.**

**La flamme était dans la main de Noa.**

**-Il n'y a pas de lumière ici, Al, dit la jeune fille.**

**Elle se déplaça et alluma des bougies disposées tout autour de la pièce, qui fut bientôt éclairée de leur lumière. Il n'y avait aucune fenêtre, le sol était fait de bois et les murs étaient nus. Sauf l'un d'entre eux où étaient accrochées cinq photos.**

**-Voici Harry, Geneviève, Louis, Prisca et Charlotte Zenger, murmura Noa.**

**Elle s'inclina devant les photos et se tourna de nouveau vers eux.**

**-Ils sont morts sous mes yeux, il y a neuf ans.**

**-Que s'est-il passé, demanda Ed.**

**-Il y a neuf ans, une meute de loups géants allait attaquer le village. Les Zenger et moi étions partis à leur rencontre pour protéger Renta. Nous les avons combattus et nous en avons tués une grande partie. Mais ils étaient nombreux et les enfants ont été gravement blessés. Harry et Geneviève ont voulu les protéger, mais tous les cinq se sont faits tuer, puis dévorer. J'ai réussi à tuer les derniers, mais il était trop tard. Je n'avais pas pu les sauver.**

**-Mais... Les villageois..., fit Al.**

**-Ils me détestaient déjà avant ce jour, alors comme ils savaient que j'étais avec eux, ils en ont déduits que c'était moi qui les avais tués. Ils n'ont jamais su pour les loups.**

**-Mais pourquoi ne leur as-tu pas dit la vérité?**

**-Ils ne l'auraient pas cru, répondit Ed à sa place, Ils la haïssent bien trop. Mais pourquoi restes-tu ici? Pourquoi ne pars-tu pas loin de Renta?**

**-Parce que si je pars, plus personne ne les protégera. La forêt est dangereuse et ils sont bien trop inconscients. Je reste pour eux, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire.**

**De retour au village, les deux frères prirent une chambre à l'auberge de Grand-Mère. Allongés chacun sur leur lit, ils entamèrent une conversation sur Noa.**

**-Je ne la comprends pas, dit Ed, Ici, tout le monde la déteste et ils veulent la tuer. Et pourtant, elle les protège.**

**-Elle doit avoir une raison, répondit Al, Peut-être se sent-elle obligée de le faire pour se faire pardonner de n'avoir pas pu secourir les Zenger.**

**-C'est totalement idiot. Elle ne pouvait rien faire. Elle avait à peine... six ans. Comment aurait-elle pu faire quelque chose? Même pour un Invoqueur c'est impossible.**

**-Tu as raison, mais on ne peut pas empêcher quelqu'un de se sentir coupable.**

**-Tout ce qu'elle a gagné à vouloir les protéger, c'est leur haine et la souffrance d'avoir perdu les seuls êtres qui avaient confiance en elle.**

**-Peut-être qu'ils n'auraient pas du partir tous seuls pour les combattre, mais organiser la défense au village.**

**-Ces enfoirés l'attendaient au tournant, fit soudain Ed.**

**Al tourna la tête vers lui. Il était assis sur son lit, les poings serrés sur ses draps.**

**-Ils ont attendu qu'elle commette une erreur! Une seule erreur pour pouvoir la haïr la conscience tranquille! Elle n'a toujours fait que les protéger et eux, en retour, ils la battent à mort à chaque fois qu'ils le peuvent!**

**-Ed...**

**Le jeune homme frappa le mur de son poing.**

**-Et elle sourit! Elle se laisse faire et sourit! C'est encore plus insupportable que si elle pleurait. Il vaudrait mieux qu'elle pleure. Peut-être que ces hommes sans cœur comprendraient la souffrance qu'elle endure par leur faute...**

**Pour eux, elle doit mourir.**

**Le lendemain, ils retournèrent chez Noa, qui les accueillit avec son habituel sourire. Ils parlèrent cette fois des deux frères. Al apprit à la jeune fille qu'ils étaient à le recherche de la pierre philosophale pour retrouver leurs corps.**

**-La pierre philosophale, fit Noa, Mon père était penché sur la question.**

**-Vraiment, demanda Ed d'un air intéressé, Et... Il avait des choses là-dessus?**

**Noa eût un léger rire.**

**-Des tonnes de livres! Je les ai gardés si vous voulez les voir.**

**-Bien sûr, répondirent les deux frères en chœur.**

**Elle les conduit dans sa chambre et ouvrit une petite porte qui donnait sur un cagibi. Des centaines de livres couvraient les murs et montaient jusqu'au plafond.**

**-Ils traitent tous de la pierre. **

**-Ça te dérange si on les lis, demanda Al.**

**-Bien sûr que non! Restez autant que vous le voulez!**

**-Merci, c'est sympa de ta part, Noa.**

**Elle leur sourit.**

**-Je vais chercher d'autres bougies, je reviens.**

**Elle sortit et Ed la suivit des yeux. Al ne put s'empêcher de pouffer.**

**-Quoi, fit son frère.**

**-Tu l'aime bien Noa, pas vrai?**

**-N'importe quoi! Je la trouve seulement sympa de nous laisser squatter comme ça.**

**-Ouais...**

**-Non mais ça va ouais? Vas pas te figurer des choses qui ne sont pas v...**

**La voix de Noa l'interrompit, venant de l'entrée.**

**-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici?**

**Une voix grave lui répondit.**

**-Qu'as-tu fais de Liliane?**

**-Liliane? Liliane Andrews? **

**-Ne fais pas l'innocente! Où est-elle?**

**Les frères Elric sortirent du cagibi et se cachèrent derrière la porte pour regarder ce qui se passait.**

**-Je n'en ai aucune idée, répondit Noa, Je ne l'ai pas vu dans la forêt.**

**L'homme la saisit à la gorge et la souleva de terre. Ed voulut intervenir, mais Al le retint.**

**-Tu as intérêt à me répondre, maudite sorcière!**

**-Je ne sais pas, articula péniblement la jeune fille.**

**-C'est pas une réponse!**

**Il la projeta à terre. Elle eût une quinte et cracha du sang. Elle se redressa légèrement et dit d'un ton féroce:**

**-Je vous dit que je ne sais pas où elle se trouve, alors dégagez avant que je ne m'énerve!**

**L'homme lui infligea un violent coup de pied dans le ventre et se détourna. Ed sortit de la chambre et s'approcha de l'Invoqueur.**

**-Tu vas bien?**

**Elle ne lui répondit pas. Elle avait les yeux fixés sur les silhouettes des hommes qui disparaissaient dans les arbres. **

**-Noa?**

**Elle essuya le sang qu'elle avait sur le visage et sembla sortir d'une rêverie. Elle lui souria.**

**-Oui, ça va, merci.**

**Elle se redressa.**

**-Il faut que je parte à la recherche de cette petite fille. Elle a dû se perdre à l'extérieur du village.**

**-Mais...**

**-Vous n'avez cas restez ici. Les bougies sont là, prenez-les et lisez autant que vous le voulez.**

**Elle leur adressa un dernier sourire et sortit. Ed et Al restèrent seuls dans la maison.**

**-Elle part à sa recherche..., fit Ed, Ils l'ont accusée de l'avoir enlevée et encore une fois, ils l'ont maltraitée, et elle part à sa recherche... Là, j'avoue, je ne la suis pas...**

**-Bah, cherche pas à comprendre.**

**Ils retournèrent dans le cagibi.**

**Le jour déclinait déjà lorsqu'une chanson leur parvint de l'extérieur, se rapprochant de la maison. La porte s'ouvrit et se referma et Noa apparut bientôt devant eux, un sourire aux lèvres.**

**-Alors, ça avance?**

**-C'est intéressant pour l'instant, répondit Al, Mais toi, tu as retrouvé Liliane?**

**-Oui, elle était au cœur de la forêt. Les adultes disent toujours aux enfants du village de ne pas aller trop loin , mais ils sont trop intrépides.**

**-Comment l'as-tu ramenée au village, demanda Ed.**

**-Je l'ai simplement... guidée de loin. Elle croira qu'elle a retrouvé son chemin toute seule.**

**Ed fronça les sourcils.**

**-Explique-moi comment tu peux faire ça?**

**-Faire quoi?**

**-Aider et protéger sans relâche les personnes qui te haïssent le plus.**

**Noa eût un sourire en coin.**

**-Il n'y a pas d'explication. C'est comme ça. C'est mon destin.**

**-Je ne crois pas à la destinée. Merde, Noa! Tu ne leur dois rien! Laisse tomber! Ils ne méritent pas ce que tu fais pour eux! **

**Les traits de Noa se durcirent et son sourire s'effaça.**

**-Et toi tu n'as pas à me dicter ma conduite! De quel droit débarques-tu ainsi pour me faire la leçon!**

**-Je ne te fais pas la leçon, j'essaye juste de t'ouvrir les yeux!**

**-Arrêtez tous les deux..., dit Al.**

**Mais les autres ne l'écoutaient pas.**

**-Je suis capable de me débrouiller seule! Je sais ce que je fais!**

**-Eh bien t'en donnes pas l'impression!**

**-Parce que tu le sais mieux que moi, peut-être!**

**-Je n'ai jamais dit ça! Je dis juste que tu devrais arrêter ce que tu fais et changer de vie!**

**Noa ferma les yeux et soupira nerveusement.**

**-Tu sais quoi, Ed? La ferme!**

**Elle se détourna et claqua la porte. Ed resta un instant interdit, puis soupira et se prit la tête dans les mains.**

**-Mais quel con! Je pouvais pas me la fermer!**

**-Qu'est-ce que t'attends, Ed?**

**-Quoi?**

**-Suis-la bon sang! Fais quelque chose ou bien tu resteras fâché avec elle!**

**-Mais toi?**

**-Je vais continué de lire. Allez! Grouille-toi, frangin! **

**Ed se précipita dehors et Al soupira.**

**-Faudrait vraiment qu'il apprenne comment s'y prendre avec les filles...**

**Il se replongea dans sa lecture.**

**Ed marchait depuis près d'une demi-heure et, même s'il ne voulait pas se l'avouer, il était perdu. Il frappa dans un caillou en maugréant :**

**-J'aurais pas pu prendre une torche, quel con j'te jure!**

**Soudain il entendit une légère chanson. Il se dirigea vers elle, mais s'arrêta. La chanson était entrecoupée de sanglots. Il baissa la tête, mal-à l'aise d'avoir fait pleurer Noa. Il releva les yeux et fit un pas, mais deux énormes yeux apparurent devant lui dans un monstrueux grognement. Ed cria de peur :**

**-Waaaah! C'est quoi ça!**

**L'animal en question rugit, faisant trembler Ed de la tête aux pieds. Il transmuta son bras en épée et se prépara à affronter l'ignoble créature. Un cercle de feu et d'eau apparut soudain entre lui et son adversaire, qui vu à la lumière, se révéla être un énorme loup blanc. Un cri s'éleva :**

**-Non, Fran, laisse-le!**

**Sautant d'un arbre, Noa traversa le cercle et atterrit légèrement au milieu de celui-ci. Elle se redressa et fit des signes rapides avec ses mains. Elle s'avança vers le loup.**

**-Noa! Non! Tu vas te faire bouffer!**

**La jeune fille ne lui prêta aucune attention. Elle prit l'énorme gueule du loup entre ses mains et dit d'une voix douce :**

**-Calmes-toi, Fran, il n'est pas méchant...**

**Le loup se calma progressivement.**

**-Vas en paix, ma belle...**

**Le loup commença alors de s'évaporer en une multitude de pétales de fleurs et disparut bientôt. Noa fit un geste nonchalant de la main et le cercle de feu et d'eau disparut aussi. Elle se tourna vers Ed, qui remit son bras normalement.**

**-M...Merci...**

**-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?**

**-Je suis venu m'excuser pour tout à l'heure...**

**La jeune fille resta un instant interdite, puis elle lui souria.**

**-Ce n'est pas grave, tu as dis ce que tu pensais. Et tu avais en partie raison.**

**Il lui rendit son sourire.**

**-C'était quoi ça?**

**-La louve? C'est l'esprit de Fran, une louve qui a vécu ici il y a très longtemps. Avant l'attaque des autres. Tu devrais faire plus attention, les esprits on beau ne pas être comme nous, ils sont capables de nous tuer. Mais Fran est très gentille.**

**-Tu rigoles! Elle a faillit me bouffer!**

**-Elle voulait juste me protéger.**

**-Ce que tu as fais est logiquement impossible. Je veux dire, mélanger le feu et l'eau.**

**-Les règles d'invocation surpassent celles de la logique. Rentrons maintenant, je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, tu es si imprudent!**

**-Hey, ça va, je suis pas un gamin!**

**Elle éclata de rire et se mit en marche. Il la suivit, le cœur léger.**

**De retour à l'auberge du village, Al et Ed parlèrent longuement de ce qu'ils avaient découverts sur la pierre philosophale. Noa leur avait dit qu'il pouvait venir quand il le voulait et leur avait donné la clé de sa maison. Ed prit soudain un air grave.**

**-Al... J'ai fait pleurer Noa...**

**Al se redressa.**

**-Vraiment?**

**-Je l'ai entendu avant que la louve n'apparaisse. Je suis vraiment trop con.**

**-Pour ça, c'est clair que t'es franchement pas doué. Tu vas jamais y arrivé...**

**-Qu'est-ce que tu insinue?**

**-Tu pourras jamais lui dire ce que tu ressens pour elle si tu continue comme ça.**

**-QUOI!**

**Il lui balança un oreiller à la figure.**

**-Non, mais ça va pas la tête! Je ressens rien pour elle!**

**Al lui lança l'oreiller dans le ventre.**

**-Je t'en prie, Ed! Je te connais mieux que toi-même!**

**-N'importe quoi!**

**Ed sauta de son lit en empoignant l'oreiller et le frappa avec. Al prit aussi le sien et une « terrible » bataille s'engagea entre les deux frères, hilares.**

**Pendant deux semaines, les deux frères dévorèrent les livres de Noa. Ils découvrirent au cours de l'un de leurs entraînements au corps à corps, que l'Invoqueur savait aussi se battre. La jeune fille leur avait fait découvrir la forêt, qu'elle connaissait comme sa poche. Ils s'entendaient à merveille et se considéraient à présent comme des amis. En bref, la vie de la jeune fille allait de mieux en mieux. Mais un jour, les deux frères Elric partirent du village pour faire leur rapport sur la pierre au lieutenant-colonel Roy Mustang. Lorsqu'ils revinrent au village, alors que le soleil se couchait, un banquet avait lieu sur la grand-place. Les villageois chantaient et acclamaient un homme. Ils s'approchèrent et demandèrent à l'un d'eux la raison de la fête.**

**-C'est Pierrick! Il a tué la sorcière!**

**L'horreur se lut sur les visages des deux alchimistes.**

**-Quoi, fit Ed, Quand?**

**-Cet après-midi, ils l'ont chopée à trois et il lui a crevé le ventre à coups de couteau! Ah! Ça devait être marrant!**

**-Enfoiré!**

**Ed voulut le frapper, mais son frère le retint. Le jeune homme se dégagea et se dirigea droit sur le dénommé Pierrick. Il saisit celui-ci par le col de sa chemise et dit d'un ton menaçant :**

**-Où est-elle?**

**-Hey, gamin, de qui tu parles?**

**-Noa!**

**-La sorcière?**

**Il éclata de rire bientôt imité par les autres.**

**-Elle s'est enfuie, mais elle n'a pas dû aller bien loin dans son état!**

**Il rit de plus belle.**

**-Connard!**

**Ed le relâcha sans ménagement et l'homme le prit par l'épaule.**

**-Dis-moi, gamin, tu as l'air d'y tenir à ta maudite sorcière!**

**Il éclata de nouveau de rire et Ed lui envoya un coup de poing de son bras mécanique. Cette fois, Al ne le retint pas.**

**-C'est pas une sorcière mais un Invoqueur, cracha Ed.**

**Ils fendirent la foule et coururent à travers la forêt. Arrivés à la maison de leur amie, Ed ouvrit la porte à la volée en criant son nom. Mais il n'obtint aucune réponse.**

**-Merde! Fait chier!**

**Il se dirigea directement vers la pièce du fond. Il ouvrit la porte.**

**-Noa!**

**-Non, fit Al, On est arrivés trop tard! **

**Une femme translucide flottait à côté d'elle. Un cercle de bougies allumées les entourait. La jeune fille était étendue au sol, une grande quantité de sang étalé sous elle. **


	3. Mon Invoqueur

**_Kikou! J'ai longuement hésité avant de mettre ce chapitre en ligne dès aujourd'hui. Je voulais vous faire languir... mais, j'ai pensé que je n'aimerai pas qu'on me fasse ça, donc: le voili, le voilà. Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas, petite review, siouplé!_**

**_Mon Invoqueur..._**

**Noa était étendue au sol, entourée de sang. Un fantôme flottait à côté d'elle.**

**-S'il vous plaît les enfants..., dit-elle d'une voix lointaine, Sauvez ma petite fille...**

**Ed se précipita sur la jeune fille et la prit délicatement dans ses bras.**

**-Noa...**

**Il écarta la main qu'elle gardait crispée sur son ventre et découvrit avec horreur trois entailles profondes. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.**

**-Non, pas toi... Pas maintenant...**

**Al s'avança d'un pas, la tête basse.**

**-Ed... **

**La femme fantôme s'agenouilla devant Ed et le regarda dans les yeux.**

**-Edward... Elle n'est pas morte...**

**En effet, le visage de Noa tressaillit et Ed se rendit compte qu'elle respirait encore faiblement. Il ôta son manteau, le plia et le mit sous la tête de la jeune fille **

**-Al! Rapporte-moi de quoi faire un échange! Il faut faire vite!**

**Al s'apprêtait à sortir, mais la voix du fantôme le retint.**

**-L'invocation surpasse les règles de la logique et de l'alchimie, Alphonse... Pas besoin d'échange...**

**-Mais, Ed n'est pas Invoqueur!**

**-Mais Noa l'est, elle..., répondit Ed, Et c'est inscrit en elle... Ce qui veut dire que si je...**

**Il leva la tête vers la femme, qui lui sourit.**

**-Écoutes ton cœur, Edward...**

**Le jeune homme ferma les yeux, claqua ses mains et lesplaça au-dessus duventre de Noa. Des éclairs apparurent et ils furent bientôt mêlés à des pétales de fleurs et un cercle de glace se dessina sur la peau de Noa. Les blessures de la jeune fille se refermèrent peu à peu, ne laissant que de fines traces. Ed retira ses mains, mais l'Invoqueur ne réagit pas. Le jeune homme leva la tête vers la femme.**

**-Pourquoi elle se réveille pas?**

**-Elle n'avait plus beaucoup d'énergie vitale lorsqu'elle m'a invoquée... Il faut juste qu'elle se repose... Ne t'inquiète pas...**

**-Qui êtes-vous, demanda Al.**

**-Lawrence Rushermein... La mère de Noa... Éteignez les bougies et je partirai... Prenez bien soin de ma petite fille... **

**Ed souffla les bougies une à une et la mère de Noa disparut dans un léger scintillement. Il prit Noa dans ses bras et la souleva de terre. Elle respirait normalement, comme si elle dormait paisiblement. Il sortit, suivi de Al, et la déposa dans son lit. Il ramena les couvertures sur elle, le visage inquiet. Son frère posa une main sur son épaule.**

**-Allez, Ed... T'as entendu ce qu'a dit Lawrence, elle va se réveiller...**

**-J'espère... Tu sais, Al... Je crois que tu avais raison...**

**Al soupira et dit :**

**-Tu vois que je te connais mieux que toi.**

**-Ouais, peut-être... Mais il a fallut que je risque de la perdre pour m'en rendre compte...**

**Il effleura la joue de la jeune fille des doigts et s'assit à son chevet. Il ne le quitta pas de la nuit ni de la matinée qui suivirent. En milieu de journée, Noa ouvrit enfin les yeux. La première chose qu'elle vit fut le visage souriant de Ed, qui semblait soulagé. Elle se redressa doucement et prit le jeune homme dans ses bras. Il fut surpris, mais il lui rendit son étreinte. Elle ferma les yeux et souffla :**

**-Merci, Ed... Tu m'as sauvé la vie...**

**Il s'écarta d'elle.**

**-Recouches-toi, tu ne dois pas faire trop d'efforts.**

**Elle lui obéit et se glissa dans les draps. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.**

**-Où vas-tu?**

**-Te venger, dit-il sans se retourner.**

**Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer, puis Al entra dans la chambre.**

**-Tu es réveillée, c'est bien. Ed était inquiet.**

**-Il est parti au village, Al.**

**-Je sais. Il me l'avait dit. Une fois qu'il serait sûr que tu est hors de danger, il irait voir les hommes qui t'ont fait ça et leur casser la figure.**

**-Non! Il ne doit...**

**Elle s'était redressée vivement et elle se plia de douleur. Al s'avança vers elle.**

**-Tu dois rester calme sinon tes blessures...**

**-Il va se faire tuer, Al!**

**-Ne t'inquiète pas. Quand il est énervé, mon frère est imbattable.**

**Descendu au village, Ed se mit à crier sur la grand-place qu'il voulait voir Pierrick. Celui-ci ne tarda pas à venir. Tout le village s'était réuni autour d'eux.**

**-Alors,fit Pierrick, Ta sorcière est crevée?**

**-Je t'ai déjà dit que c'était un Invoqueur. Et non, elle n'est pas morte. T'as loupé ton coup, enfoiré. C'est ballot.**

**-C'est pas grave, je l'aurai une autre fois! Après tout, je l'ai déjà fait!**

**Ed se rua sur lui et lui mit une droite. L'homme voulut répliquer, l'alchimiste le bloqua et transmuta sa veste en une camisole. Il lui envoya un coup de genoux dans le ventre et il s'écroula. Personne n'osa intervenir.**

**-Maintenant vous allez m'écouter, lança Ed, Noa Rushermein n'est pas une sorcière, mais un Invoqueur. Elle est capable d'invoquer des esprits et de contrôler les éléments. Ses pouvoirs reposent sur le même principe que l'alchimie, c'est-à-dire l'échange équivalent. Pour pouvoir les utiliser, elle donne en contrepartie une partie de son énergie vitale. **

**Noa et Al, la jeune fille prenant appui sur son ami, arrivèrent à la lisière de la forêt, mais restèrent en arrière.**

**-Il y a neuf ans, les circonstances de la mort des Zenger vous ont été cachées, poursuivit Ed, Noa était bien avec eux, mais tous les six étaient en train de défendre le village contre une meute de loups géants. Les Zenger sont morts sous ses yeux et Noa vous a laissé l'accuser à tort.**

**-Tu n'as aucune preuve de ce que tu avances, lança soudain un homme.**

**-Ouais, il a raison, fit une femme, Tu es du côté de la sorcière, tu nous mens!**

**Des protestations s'élevèrent, mais soudain Grand-Mère s'avança et ils se turent.**

**-Non, il a raison. J'étais là, je les ai vus.**

**Ed se tourna vers elle, furieux.**

**-Et vous les avez laissés l'accuser alors que vous saviez que c'était faux!**

**-Comprends-moi, gamin. Geneviève Zenger était ma fille. Je lui avais toujours dit de ne pas fréquenter de trop près la sorcière, mais en tant qu'alchimiste, elle la trouvait intéressante. Ce jour-là, j'ai voulu voir ce qu'elle faisait à chaque fois qu'elle allait là-bas. Je les ai suivi et j'ai vu ce qui c'est passé. Je l'ai détestée encore plus ensuite pour être la seule survivante de cette attaque...**

**-Mais depuis neuf ans, elle continue de vous protéger sans rien demander en retour. Et pire! Elle ne gagne que votre haine et votre dégoût! Vous avez même essayé de la tuer! Imaginez un peu ce que vous lui faites endurer! Vous êtes les seuls à ne pas l'avoir comprise! Vous restés bornés à la prendre pour une sorcière! Vous êtes aveugles à tout ce qu'elle fait pour vous préserver des dangers de la forêt! Il y a deux semaines à peine, vous l'avez encore accusée d'avoir enlevée une petite fille! Une fois le dos tourné, elle est tout de suite partie à sa recherche et la guidée en dehors de la forêt!**

**Tous les villageois avaient la tête baissée. Al se tourna vers Noa :ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes. Elle les essuya prestement.**

**-Vous pourriez au moins admettre que votre haine aveugle n'est qu'une sale connerie! Et que vous n'êtes vraiment que des lâches égoïstes, qui ne se rendent même pas compte de la chance qu'ils ont d'avoir quelqu'un de si dévoué pour les protéger! Vous n'êtes que...**

**-C'est bon, Ed!**

**Le jeune homme se retourna. Noa s'avança vers lui.**

**-Arrêtes, ils ont compris, ne les insulte pas.**

**-Tu prends encore leur défense...**

**Elle eût un sourire et baissa la tête. Une larme coula sur sa joue.**

**-Hey, fit Ed en la prenant par les épaules, Pleures pas, c'est pas un reproche...**

**Elle lui sourit.**

**-Puisses-tu pardonner notre sottise, Noa...**

**La jeune fille releva la tête vers Grand-Mère, qui était agenouillée devant elle.**

**-Nous avons commis une grave erreur, j'espère que tu pourras un jour nous en pardonner.**

**Noa la fit se relever et la prit dans ses bras.**

**-Je vous pardonne.**

**Elle relâcha son étreinte et Grand-Mère demanda timidement :**

**-Pourrais-tu invoquer ma fille, un jour, que je puisse lui parler?**

**-Je peux le faire tout de suite.**

**Dans un léger craquement, elle fit apparaître une flamme dans sa paume.**

**-Tu es encore faible..., dit Ed.**

**-C'est bon, ça va aller.**

**Elle traça un cercle d'une dizaine de mètres de diamètre en déposant régulièrement quelques brins de paille enflammés au sol. Puis elle fit des signes rapides de ses mains et posa sa main droite au sol. Un souffle de vent en parti et les flammes furent soulevées, puis mélangées au vent, elles formèrent un tourbillon au centre du cercle. De ce tourbillon sortirent toute la famille Zenger, la mère de Noa et un homme qui devait être son père. Les flammes reprirent leurs places et le vent tomba. Les villageois restaient silencieux, ébahis par l'invocation. Noa se redressa et tituba. Ed s'avança pour la soutenir, mais un villageois fut plus rapide que lui. Elle tourna la tête vers l'alchimiste et il lui sourit. Elle lui rendit son sourire avant de s'évanouir dans les bras de l'homme, qui la souleva de terre et la porta jusqu'au jeune homme. Il la lui mit dans les bras et dit avec un clin d'œil :**

**-C'est ton Invoqueur, après tout...**

**Ed sembla surpris, puis il souria et baissa les yeux vers Noa. Elle avait un visage paisible. Elle était enfin libérée de la rancune des villageois.**

**Après cet évènement, les habitants de Renta considérèrent la jeune fille comme l'une des leur, mais, bien qu'ils lui proposèrent, elle ne voulut pas venir habiter au village. Elle préférait rester dans sa petite maison, perdue dans la forêt. Les frères Elric avaient fini de lire les livres du père de Noa et devaient repartir. La nuit qui précéda leur départ, Ed et Al parlèrent beaucoup de tout ce qui c'était passé et Al revint inévitablement sur les sentiments de son frère.**

**-Alors qu'est-ce que tu vas faire?**

**-Pour quoi?**

**-Pour Noa. Tu vas lui dire ce que tu ressens pour elle ou non?**

**Ed resta silencieux un long moment.**

**-Non..., finit-il par dire, Je ne peux pas rester ici et je ne veux l'arracher au village, maintenant qu'elle y est acceptée.**

**-Mais... Et toi?**

**-Moi? Quelle importance! Et puis... J'en ai vu d'autres, tu crois pas?**

**-Je suis pas sûr...**

**-T'inquiètes, frangin! Je m'en remettrai! Allez! On fait de la route demain, tu devrais dormir.**

**-Ouais, bonne nuit, Ed.**

**-Bonne nuit, p'tit frère.**

**Ed se tourna face au mur, le visage sombre. Demain, il allait partir et il ne reverrait sûrement jamais Noa. Il ferma les yeux et fourra sa tête dans ses bras. Il ne devait pas tenir compte de ses sentiments : rendre son corps à Al était sa priorité et il s'était déjà trop attardé ici. Noa avait retrouvé toute son énergie, les villageois étaient de son côté et eux devaient continuer leurs recherches. C'était ainsi et il ne devait rien changer. Même si ça faisait mal...**

**Le lendemain, le village s'était réuni pour le départ des deux alchimistes. Après avoir été salués par les quelques villageois qu'ils connaissaient un peu, Noa s'avança vers eux.**

**-Eh bien, voilà, dit-elle, Vous devez partir. Tout le temps qu'on a passé tous les trois... C'était bien...**

**Al se pencha et la prit dans ses bras.**

**-Fais attention à toi, Al.**

**-Tu vas me manquer.**

**-Toi aussi, p'tit frère.**

**Ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre et la jeune fille lui sourit.**

**-Je suis sûre que tu retrouveras ton corps, Al. Si vous avez besoin d'aide pour ça n'hésitez pas. Je vous dois bien ça, ajouta-t-elle avec un léger rire.**

**Elle se tourna vers Ed, des larmes dans les yeux.**

**-Quant à toi, donneur de leçon, j'ai une quantité de dettes envers toi! C'est malin!**

**Il s'approcha d'elle et la serra contre lui.**

**-Je t'en prie, souffla-t-elle de façon à ce qu'il soit le seul à l'entendre, Ne prends plus de risques comme tu l'as fait ici, je ne veux pas que tu meures...**

**-Noa... Je...**

**Une larme coula sur sa joue et il la serra plus fort.**

**-Tu me manques déjà...**

**Ils restèrent un long moment enlacés, le temps semblant s'être arrêté. Lorsque enfin ils se séparèrent, Grand-Mère prit Noa par les épaules. **

**-Salut, dit celle-ci d'une voix blanche.**

**Les deux frères se détournèrent et se mirent en marche. Avant de pénétrer dans les arbres, Ed se retourna et vit Noa, seule. Il lui fit un signe de la main, auquel elle répondit. Le jeune homme s'enfonça dans les arbres en essayant de chasser le sentiment qui lui pinçait le cœur.**


	4. Frère, soeur et sentiments dévoilés

_Kikou tout le monde! Je suis désolée, mais alors, sincérement désolée de ne pas avoir mis ce chap en ligne plus tôt. Donc, pour me faire pardonner, je le mets et dès ce soir ou demain matin je mets le suivant (le dernier que j'ai déjà écris). Je voulais aussi vous faire une annonce, je vais prochainement rajouter une ou deux fics: Naruto et Harry Potter. Rien est sûr, mais si c'est le cas, je vous préviendrai._

_Certaines scènes de ce chapitre pourraient vous rappeler l'anime, normal, elles en sont tirés. Elles ne sont donc pas à moi._

_Je vous remercie pour vos reviews et espère rester à la hauteur de vos souhaits. Bisous à tous et bonne lecture._

_PS: Vous croyiez tout de même pas que j'allais faire mourir Noa...?_

**_Frère, sœur et sentiments dévoilés._**

**Deux mois après cet épisode mouvementé, les deux frères prenaient le train en direction du Quartier de l'Est. Ed était convoqué chez le colonel Mustang. Après deux heures de voyage, ils débarquaient sur le quai, sous une pluie torrentielle. Ils se rendirent directement au quartier général de l'armée. Devant le portail du bâtiment, Ed soupira.**

**-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a , demanda Al.**

**-Rien que de penser que je vais revoir ce Monsieur je-sais-tout me fout le moral à zéro... Alors Ed? Toujours sur les pistes de l'introuvable? Ed? Ed? Je te parles où es-tu? Pas de mal? Excuse-moi de t'avoir marcher dessus, quelle idée aussi de se cacher derrière mon taille-crayon! Faut pas enlever ton manteau rouge, sinon on te voit plus, T'ES TELLEMENT PETIT!**

**Le jeune homme soupira de nouveau et poussa la grille. Al se dirigea directement à la bibliothèque et Ed chez Mustang. Il frappa à la porte et la voix de Roy lui dit d'entrer. Il s'exécuta et resta pétrifié par la surprise. Assise sur le bureau de son supérieur, avec une façon de s'habiller qu'il ne lui connaissait pas, Noa le regardait avec un sourire amusé.**

**-Je ne t'attendais pas si tôt, Edward, dit Roy.**

**-Je ne savais pas que Ed était sous ton commandement, dit Noa.**

**L'alchimiste sembla sortir de son état second. Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.**

**-Que fais-tu dans un endroit pareil, demanda-t-il à l'adresse de Noa.**

**-Oui, ça va merci, moi aussi je suis ravie de te revoir, Ed, fit la jeune fille.**

**-Excuse-moi. C'est pas ce que j'voulais dire.**

**-T'inquiètes, j'te charrie. Je suis venue voir mon grand frère, répondit-elle avant d'éclater de rire en voyant la tête que faisait Ed, Mais non, mais non, ajouta-t-elle, Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois! Tu sais que je considère Al comme un petit frère. Avec Roy, c'est la même chose.**

**-Mais... Comment vous vous connaissez?**

**-On s'est rencontrés quand je n'étais pas encore gradé, répondit Roy, Je faisais souvent des voyages comme toi et un jour, je suis allé à Renta.**

**-Mais, vous n'avez rien fait pour ses problèmes!**

**-Des problèmes? Tu avais des problèmes?**

**Noa détourna la tête et dit :**

**-Non, aucun pourquoi?**

**-Tu te fous de moi, fit Ed, Elle a faillit se faire tuer par les villageois, colonel!**

**-Quoi! Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé?**

**-J'avais pas envie! Et puis, si Ed et Al n'avaient rien vu, je ne leur aurait rien dit non plus. **

**-Mais comment avez-vous fais pour ne rien voir, demanda Ed, C'était pourtant flagrant!**

**-Je me pose la même question! Noa?**

**-Hey, les mecs! Dois-je vous rappeler que je maîtrise certains envoûtements?**

**-Quoi! Tu as utilisé tes pouvoirs sur moi!**

**-Rien qu'un tout petit peu...**

**-NOA!**

**Ed était médusé. Jamais il n'avait vu le colonel dans un tel état d'esprit, ni Noa aussi gamine. Ils se disputaient comme s'ils étaient de véritables frères et sœurs. Mustang finit par reprendre son sérieux.**

**-Bien. Laisse-nous maintenant, s'il te plaît, Noa.**

**-Bien, mon lieutenant-colonel, répondit l'intéressée en descendant du bureau.**

**-Fous-toi encore de moi et je t'interdis de venir loger chez moi...**

**-C'est pas grave, j'irai chez Ed!**

**Elle adressa un clin d'œil au jeune homme, qui souria. Elle sortit et les laissa seuls. Ed s'avança et s'assit dans le canapé en face de Mustang, qui s'assit dans son fauteuil. Il prit le rapport sur l'escapade d'Edward à Liore, où les dégâts s'étaient avérés... plus qu'importants...**

**-Bravo Edward, on peut dire qu'on en a pour son argent avec toi!**

**-Ne commencez pas ce p'tit jeu là, OK! C'est vous qui m'avez demander d'aller à la cité de Liore! J'y suis pour rien si la pierre était fausse!**

**-D'accord, mais je ne t'ai jamais demandé de détrôner leur vénéré prophète...**

**Ed revit en mémoire l'imposteur qui se faisait passer pour le détenteur de la pierre philosophale et le messager de leur dieu, Léto. Il l'avait battu et il s'était suicidé.**

**-...N'empêche que grâce à moi, dit-il, une ville au bord de la révolte est de nouveau sous contrôle de l'état!...Hey! Ce serait pas ce que vous vouliez! Vous m'auriez pas mené en bateau!**

**Le ténébreux officier sourit, mais ne dit rien. Puis il lança soudain :**

**-Tu n'aurais pas entendu parler d'un propriétaire terrien de Xenoteam? Un certain Magoire. Il aurait disparu et sa demeure ne serait plus qu'une ruine.**

**Ed se souvint des deux frères qui s'étaient fais passer pour lui et Al et qui travaillaient sous la tutelle de Magoire, un gros propriétaire. Ils avaient mis au point une eau rouge qui, cristallisée, donnait une copie de la pierre philosophale. Mais l'eau rendait gravement malades les enfants de Xenoteam. Lui aussi, il lui avait donné une leçon et avait détruit son labo.**

**-...Xenoteam? Ça me dit quelque chose... C'est une ville, non? C'est où déjà?**

**-Je devrais peut-être te demander aussi un rapport sur l'eau rouge... Au fait, j'allais oublier : nous avons été sollicités par un détective d'Aquroya.**

**Cette fois, Ed revit la jeune femme voleuse de Aquroya : Clara, plus connue sous le nom de Psirène. Il l'avait faite arrêtée malgré la noblesse de ses actes. Elle ne cherchait qu'à protéger la ville du déclin en attirant les journalistes par ses vols. Le jeune homme aux yeux noirs poursuivit :**

**-Dis-moi juste un truc : Psirène, elle est canon sous son masque?**

**Ed rougit.**

**-C'est bon, message reçu, j'peux rien vous cacher, et alors? Vous n'avez rien à me reprocher.**

**Mustang se leva et se tourna vers la fenêtre.**

**-Ne vas pas trop loin, Edward. J'aimerai qu'au moins tu aies l'air de suivre les ordres.**

**-Comptez pas sur moi pour jouer les faux-culs, colonel! Vous savez bien que nous avons d'autres projets.**

**-Quoi? La pierre philosophale? Depuis le temps que tu cours après, tu n'as pas avancé d'un pouce.**

**Ed se leva.**

**-J'la trouverai, coûte que coûte, j'la trouverai.**

**Il se détourna pour sortir, mais il stoppa.**

**-Est-ce que le nom de Marcoh vous dit quelque chose? Il était à Xenoteam il y a cinq ans. Il a soigné un enfant d'une intoxication à l'eau rouge, ce qui était impossible alors, à l'aide d'une pierre.**

**L'officier ne répondit pas tout de suite.**

**-Non désolé. Maintenant, c'est à mon tour de te poser des questions.**

**-Des questions? Sur quoi, vous savez déjà tout sur tout...**

**-Sur Noa.**

**Ed abandonna son air railleur.**

**-Tu dis qu'elle avait des problèmes. Quel genre de problèmes?**

**-Les villageois la prenaient pour une sorcière et la haïssaient. Ils la battaient à mort à chaque fois qu'elle descendait au village.**

**-Et ils ont essayé de la tuer?**

**-Oui, mais Al et moi on est arrivés juste à temps pour la sauver. Elle était presque morte...**

**À l'évocation de ce souvenir, sa gorge se serra. Il remarqua que son supérieur avait le poing serré et qui tremblait légèrement.**

**-Et moi, je n'étais pas là...**

**-Ne vous inquiétez pas, ça va mieux maintenant. Les habitants de Renta l'ont enfin acceptée.**

**-Merci, Ed. J'aurai toujours une dette envers toi pour l'avoir sortie de ce pétrin.**

**Ed se passa la main derrière la tête, visiblement mal-à-l'aise.**

**-C'est rien, colonel. Moi aussi, je l'aime plutôt bien, Noa. **

**-Tu peux disposer.**

**Ed sortit et resta un instant sur le pas de la porte. Il n'en revenait pas. Noa était au QG, elle était très proche de Mustang et celui-ci venait de le remercier. C'était à peine croyable. Un sourire apparut bientôt sur ses lèvres et il se mit en marche. Il allait pouvoir à nouveau passer du temps avec Noa, peut-être même qu'il allait enfin lui dire ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. Il la trouvait changée. Rien que dans sa façon de s'habiller : tout à l'heure elle était vêtue d'un bermuda noir et d'une robe moulante assortie, qui descendait au genou et fendue jusqu'à la hanche. Elle s'était affirmée. Et il appréciait ces changements. Soudain, une voix mystérieuse susurra derrière lui :**

**-Le Full Metal Alchimiste est perdu dans ses pensées et il ne remarque même plus la présence de ses amis...**

**Ed se retourna et dit en souriant :**

**-Mais ceux-ci ne manquent pas de le lui rappeler.**

**Noa prit un air boudeur.**

**-C'est pas marrant, tu m'as reconnue tout de suite...**

**Puis ils se mirent à rire. Une fois qu'ils eurent repris leur sérieux, Noa vint se blottir contre lui. Il l'entoura de ses bras, surpris, mais pas mécontent.**

**-Tu m'as manqué..., murmura la jeune fille.**

**-Toi aussi...**

**Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment. Ed s'écarta et lui caressa la joue. Puis sa main glissa doucement vers sa nuque et il se pencha légèrement vers elle. Enfin le moment qu'il attendait tant. Toute pensée l'abandonna et dans un même souffle, leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent et s'unirent en un long et tendre baiser. Le jeune homme passa ses bras autour de la taille de Noa, qui se laissa aller contre le jeune homme. Il sentit son cœur battre contre lui. Des pas venant vers eux les firent brusquement se séparer. MaesHugues apparut à quelques mètres devant eux. Il leur adressa un grand sourire.**

**-Salut vous deux!**

**Puis il sembla soudain réaliser quelque chose.**

**-Vous vous connaissez?**

**-Oui, répondit Noa, Ed et son frère sont passés à Renta il y a deux mois. **

**-Et vous, commandant Hugues? Comment vous la connaissez?**

**-Elle est souvent passé à Central pour voir Roy. Et puis, on est de vieux potes, hein Noa,ajouta-t-il en lui frottant la tête.**

**-Ouais, malheureusement, dit-elle en se dégageant.**

**Elle lui souria et dit:**

**-Alors comment va ta fille?**

**-Super bien! Elle est trop mignonne, tiens regarde, j'ai une photo.**

**-Waaah! Elle est de plus en plus jolie! Elle te ressemble trop!**

**-Tu trouves? Tu sais qu'elle est née le même jour que Ed?**

**-Vraiment?**

**Elle sourit à Ed et tendit la photo à Hugues. **

**-Je voudrais bien m'attarder plus longtemps, dit celui-ci, mais mon cher ami Roy veut me voir. À plus!**

**-Salut!**

**Une fois qu'il se fut éloigné, Noa prit la main de Ed et l'entraîna dans un petit corridor sombre.**

**-On sera plus tranquilles ici, chuchota-t-elle en s'arrêtant.**

**Elle se retourna et embrassa de nouveau Ed, qui lui rendit son baiser en l'enlaçant tendrement.**

**Ce fut main dans la main qu'ils se rendirent à la bibliothèque pour aller chercher Al. Une fois qu'ils l'eurent repérer dans les rayons, Noa se glissa silencieusement derrière lui et murmura :**

**-Salut, p'tit frère...**

**Al sursauta et laissa tomber le livre qu'il avait dans les mains. Il se retourna.**

**-Noa! Waa! J'suis vraiment content de te revoir!**

**-Moi aussi, gros malin, qu'est-ce que tu crois!**

**Al se redressa et Noa fronça les sourcils. Elle leva la tête vers lui et dit d'un air amusé :**

**-Je préfère quand tu es assis par terre...**

**-Bah, c'est pas trop grave, y a Ed pour rattraper...**

**-Quoi! Qu'est-ce que t'as dit! **

**-Chut, Ed! On est dans une bibliothèque.**

**-Je m'en fous! Te fous pas de ma gueule comme ça! Ça se fait pas! JE SUIS PAS PETIT!**

**Noa et Al éclatèrent de rire. Hugues apparut alors, les sourcils froncés et chuchota:**

**-Chut! Taisez-vous les enfants, on est dans une bibliothèque!**

**Ed se tourna vers lui avec un regard tueur. Hugues recula d'un pas, les mains tendues devant lui.**

**-C'est bon faut pas s'énerver comme ça. Sérieux, les gars, je vais devoir vous priver de la compagnie de cette charmante jeune fille. Son officier d'ami a besoin d'elle.**

**-Quoi, fit Noa, De moi!**

**-Il t'expliquera quand tu l'auras rejoins. **

**-Mais...**

**Hugues la prit par le bras et la tira vers l'extérieur.**

**-À plus, les minus, lança Hugues.**

**-JE SUIS PAS PETIT!**

**Al retint son frère pour que celui-ci ne se jette pas sur le commandant. **


	5. Très chère amie Maya

_Même si c'est un peu tard, réponse aux reviews :_

_Yami Ayashi : Merci de tous tes encouragements, ça m'a fait vraiment très plaisir. J'espère que la suite te plaît. Bisoo et merci de me lire. ( Je dois avouer que moi aussi, après relecture, je trouve que les villageois sont de beaux ... !)_

_joana serenity : A toi aussi, merci de me lire et de me soutenir, c super sympa. Si jamais tu lis d'autres de mes fics, tu verras que la plupart de mes persos sont basés sur une bonne part de mystère, c ce ke je prends le plus de plaisir à faire. Bisoo et merci._

_Kaozemarmotte : Merci de me lire, c simpa. Je me doutais que quelqu'un connaissant bien FF10 viendrait un jour lire ma fic. Mais je m'autorise à te dire que l'Invocation va prendre un peu moins de place dans la suite de l'histoire., sans toute fois exclure la présence des esprits. Je me suis moi-même demander si ça ferai pas un drôle de truc d'utiliser les esprits dans un manga basé sur des règles bien précises. Heureuse que ça te plaise. Bisoo._

_LunaDream : Merci d'avoir lu ma fic jusqu'à maintenant. J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu pour respecter au mieux les persos de FMA. Bisoo._

_xylo et missmilou : bande de lâcheuses ! je m'ennuie sans vous moi ! bon, je vous fais quand même un gros bisoo._

_Voilà le chap.5, très en retard, je m'en excuse, masi j'étais très absorbée par la poursuite d'une fic manuscrite et la création d'une nouvelle fic. Au plaisir du vôtre, je vous embrasse très fort. Merci de me lire, sans vous, cette histoire n'est rien._

**_Très chère amie Maya._**

**Hugues laissa Noa devant la porte de Roy et, après une tape amicale dans le dos, s'éloigna d'un pas pressé. La jeune fille actionna la poignée et pénétra dans la pièce.**

**-Alors, on ne peut plus se passer de moi, lieutenant?**

**-Colonel!**

**-Ah oui, c'est vrai, t'as été promu...**

**-Dis-moi, tu veux vraiment dormir dehors...? Sérieux, Noa, je ne voulais pas t'en parler avant parce que je n'étais pas sûr, mais maintenant, je crois que c'est bon.**

**-Roy... Tu me fais peur, là...**

**-La dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus, on a longuement parlé de l'Invocation.**

**-Oui...**

**-À mon tour, j'en ai parlé avec deux ou trois Invoqueurs de ma connaissance. Ils sont d'accord sur le fait qu'il y a quelque chose de pas normal chez toi. Aussi... J'ai pris la liberté de te trouver un maître pour t'aider à développer tes pouvoirs et je l'ai fait venir exprès de Central.**

**-C'est vrai? Trop bien, j'osais pas te le demander! T'es trop sympa!**

**La porte s'ouvrit soudain à la volée et une femme rousse fit irruption dans la pièce en lançant :**

**-Saaaaalut mon Roy! **

**Noa se figea, tournant le dos à la personne, dont la voix semblait l'avoir clouée sur place. La jeune fille leva un regard assassin vers Roy.**

**-Ne me dis pas que c'est elle qui va me former!**

**-Désolé, Noa, mais elle est la seule a en être capable.**

**-J'y crois pas! Je refuse!**

**-Allons, allons, Noa..., dit la jeune femme en s'avançant, Pourquoi tant d'antipathie?**

**-Pourquoi! POURQUOI! Parce-que-je-supporte-pas-que-vous-draguiez-Roy-juste-sous-mon-nez!**

**-Vraiment?**

**La jeune femme prit Roy par les épaules. Instantanément, une boule de feu apparut dans la main de Noa.**

**-Roy, pousses-toi de là, je vais la tuer!**

**Le jeune homme se dégagea en soupirant et s'approcha de Noa. Il lui saisit le poignet et plongea son regard dans le sien. La boule de feu disparut et le colonel se tourna vers la jeune femme présente.**

**-Tu nous excuse un instant, Maya?**

**-Mais bien sûr, faites!**

**Roy entraîna Noa hors de la pièce. Dans le couloir, il la prit par les épaules, mais la jeune fille tentait de se dégager.**

**-Tu vas te calmer, oui?**

**-Non, mais tu plaisantes, là! Je peux pas saquer cette femme et c'est elle que tu m'attribue!**

**-Regardes les bons côtés: ça va t'apprendre à gérer ta colère.**

**-C'est pas de la colère, mais des envies de meurtre!**

**Elle parvint à se libérer, le contourna et voulut se précipiter dans le bureau. Mais Roy saisit son vêtement au niveau des épaules et la plaqua violemment contre le mur. La jeune fille ne sentait plus le sol sous ses pieds.**

**-T'as seulement vu dans quel état tu te mets! Ne m'obliges pas à faire quelque chose que je regretterais!**

**Son regard était menaçant. Bien que la jeune fille le savait incapable de lui faire du mal, elle douta un instant de ses capacités à garder son calme.**

**-C'est bon, lâche-moi, dit-elle.**

**Le militaire ne réagit pas tout de suite : il lui lança un dernier regard profondément noir et la laissa doucement glisser contre le mur. Une fois que Noa sentit à nouveau le sol sous ses pieds, elle remit sa robe en place, tout en évitant le regard de son ami. **

**-Maintenant, dit celui-ci, tu vas rentrer là-dedans et parler calmement avec Maya. Sans jouer à la gamine jalouse et colérique.**

**Sur ce, il se dirigea vers la porte, actionna la poignée et lui fit signe d'entrer. Après un regard furibond, elle pénétra de nouveau dans la pièce. Sur son passage, Roy leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant. Il referma la porte et retourna s'asseoir à son bureau. Maya s'était confortablement installée dans un canapé et Noa s'appuya contre le mur, juste à côté de la porte.**

**-Bien, dit Roy pour briser le silence, Je pense qu'il est clair pour toi, Maya, que cette formation a une importance capitale. J'attends de toi que tu sois à la hauteur.**

**-Bien sûr. Cette gamine ne le mérite peut-être pas, mais je vais donner le meilleur de moi-même.**

**-Bah tiens..., siffla Noa.**

**-Si j'ai demandé à Noa de ne pas te provoquer, je souhaiterais que tu en fasses autant, lança Roy.**

**Maya resta bouche bée devant cette réplique cinglante, ce qui eut pour effet de faire sourire Noa.**

**-Ne connaissant pas énormément l'Invocation, je ne pourrais pas juger de ton travail, toutefois, je demanderais à Noa ce qu'elle pense de ton enseignement et de ses éventuels progrès.**

**-Quoi! Mais cette gamine sera malhonnête rien que pour me chiner! Et puis, comment veux-tu que je la fasse progresser,elle ne m'écoutera jamais, lâcha Maya.**

**-Il se trouve qu'en ce moment Elle vous écoute et Elle aimerait beaucoup que vous arrêtiez de parler d'Elle comme si Elle n'était pas là!**

**Maya et Roy se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers le jeune Invoqueur.**

**-Maya, c'est vous qui vous êtes proposée pour me donner ces cours, alors vous plaignez pas. Ensuite, si je peux progresser, que ce soit avec vous ou n'importe qui, je le ferai. Je suis prête à mettre mon extrême sympathie envers vous de côté pour ce faire. Je pense que vous serez d'accord si je m'avance à dire que vous êtes aussi intéressée que moi de voir l'évolution de mon pouvoir d'invocation.**

**La jeune femme baissa les yeux. Roy sentit une vague de fierté monter en lui, mais n'en laissa rien paraître.**

**-Bien sûr..., dit Maya, C'est évident que je voudrais savoir à quel point tu peux devenir puissante...**

**-Très bien, dans ce cas, nous pourrons tenter de me former sans trop d'étincelles. Je veux bien faire un pas de mon côté, mais je n'en attends pas moins de votre part. Nous avons toutes deux du chemin à parcourir.**

**-Tu peux compter sur moi.**

**Noa se tourna vers Roy, qui, un sourire aux lèvres, restait à les écouter en silence.**

**-C'est bon, je me suis montrée assezcompréhensive et mûre à ton goût? Maintenant, si ça ne vous dérange pas...**

**Sans prendre le temps de finir sa phrase, elle sortit. Resté seul avec Maya, Roy se leva, toujours le sourire aux lèvres.**

**-Ta protégée semble être bien plus grande qu'elle n'y paraît. Et pas banale. Il y a de quoi faire!**

**-Ne la traite pas comme un objet, Maya.**

**-Mais dis-moi, Roy, tu vas prendre encore longtemps sa défense?**

**-Aussi longtemps que je vivrais.**

**Maya se leva en soupirant.**

**-Tu es bien trop attaché à cette petite.**

**-Peut-être... Maya... Je te fais confiance, alors ne fais pas de conneries...**

**-Tu dis ça comme si j'allais la tuer.**

**Roy ne répondit pas.**

**-Attends, tu crois quand même pas que je lui en veux à la gamine! Ok, elle occupe toute la place dans ton cœur, mais c'est pas une raison pour lui faire du mal.**

**La jeune femme se dirigea vers la porte et dit avant de sortir :**

**-Et puis tu sais, au fond, je l'aime bien la petite Noa.**

**La porte du bureau de Roy refermée, Noa était directement partie vers les appartements du colonel. En chemin, elle croisa le sous-lieutenant Riza Hawkeye, la fidèle assistante de Roy.**

**-Tiens, salut Riza, lança-t-elle.**

**La jeune femme s'arrêta à sa hauteur, un sourire aux lèvres.**

**-Bonjour, Noa. Comment vas-tu?**

**-Là, sur le moment? Je ressors d'un super entretien avec Maya, alors devines!**

**-En effet, cette question n'est pas à poser... Alors, tu vas les faire ces cours?**

**-T'es au courant?**

**-Je te rappelle que c'est moi qui gère la plupart des affaires du colonel.**

**-Ah oui, c'est vrai. Faut vraiment que je me replonge dans toute cette culture militariste...**

**-Eh bien? Je t'ai posé une question, je crois.**

**-Oui, excuses-moi. Eh ben, faut croire que je vais subir les assauts de ma très chère amie...**

**-Dans un sens, être confrontée à elle régulièrement pourra t'apprendre à gérer tes émotions.**

**-Dis-moi, Roy et toi avez répété un speach ou quoi?**

**Riza eût un sourire. Puis Noa sembla soudain réaliser quelque chose : elle poussa la jeune femme vers le bureau qu'elle venait de quitter.**

**-Rejoins-les, je ne veux pas qu'ils restent seuls trop longtemps, ça pourrait-être dangereux! Allez, dépêches-toi!**

**-Ok, calmes-toi, j'y vais! À plus!**

**-Ouais, salut!**

**La militaire s'éloigna et l'Invoqueur la suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse à l'angle du couloir. Noa se détourna et se prit quelque chose en pleine figure. Le quelque chose en question était Al, qui se mit à rire quand la jeune fille recula, les mains plaquées sur le visage.**

**-Al! Je me suis explosée le nez!**

**-Désolé, je voulais pas te faire peur.**

**-Il manquerait plus que ça!**

**Noa écarta les mains et se mit à rire.**

**-Le minus n'est pas avec toi?**

**-Qui as-tu traité de minus?**

**Ed sortit d'une salle à sa gauche, une lueur meurtrière dans les yeux.**

**-Je te rappelle que tu es plus petite que moi!**

**-J'ai trouvé le moyende te faire rappliquer, fit Noa avec un clin d'œil.**

**Ed sourit et Al se sentit soudain de trop.**

**-Heuuu... Je suis content de t'avoir vu, Noa, mais là je crois que... euuuuh... que... que j'ai un truc à faire... Ouais, c'est un truc super important, alors je vais vous laisser! À plus!**

**Il partit le plus vite possible.**

**-Trop mignon, dit Noa avec un sourire attendri.**

**-Hey, d'abord tu me traites de minus et maintenant, tu t'intéresse à mon frangin! Je me sens légèrement exclu!**

**-Oh, c'est vraiment trop injuste! Tu es mal-aimé!**

**-Peut-être, mais aimé quand même...**

**La jeune fille sourit et Ed l'enlaça avant de l'embrasser tendrement.**

**-Heureusement qu'il reste des bonnes choses en ce monde, souffla Noa.**

**Ed leva un sourcil interrogateur.**

**-Attends, je vais t'en raconter une bonne, sourit-elle, avant de se lancer dans le récit de l'arrivée de Maya au Quartier de l'Est.**


	6. Tu n'es pas Invoqueur, petite idiote!

**_Tu n'es pas Invoqueur, petite idiote!_**

**Ce n'est pas sans une légère appréhension que Noa se rendit à l'entrepôt dans lequel Maya comptait lui donner son premier cours. La jeune femme lui avait parvenir le message par Roy pour lui donner rendez-vous en fin d'après-midi dans un vieil entrepôt désaffecté, derrière le quartier général de l'armée. Noa poussa la lourde porte rouillée, qui grinça sinistrement.**

**-Charmant..., marmonna-t-elle en regardant autour d'elle.**

**L'endroit semblait abandonné depuis bon nombre d'années. Des toiles d'araignées étaient tissées partout, sans compter les craquements bizarres et effrayants qui résonnaient régulièrement dans le silence. Elle s'avança dans le rai de lumière provoqué par la petite ouverture de la porte.**

**-Maya, lança-t-elle, Maya, vous êtes là?**

**Elle n'obtint aucune réponse.**

**-C'est bien ma veine, elle est en retard...**

**-Cesses donc de toujours te plaindre, fit une voix derrière elle.**

**Elle se retourna et découvrit la jeune femme rousse, occupée à disposer des bougies au sol.**

**-Pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas répondu?**

**-Je sais pas, t'avais l'air terrifiée, ça m'a fait marrer.**

**Noa se retint de lui cracher une tonne d'insultes, toutes plus injurieuses les unes que les autres. Elle prit un ton aimable :**

**-Qu'est-ce que vous faites?**

**-Je te trace une hexagone de bougies.**

**Elle fouilla dans ses poches et marmonna :**

**-Mince, j'ai oublié mes allumettes.**

**-C'est pas un problème.**

**Noa fit apparaître une flamme au bout de son index et alluma les bougies.**

**-Meri, dit Maya, On va aller plus vite avec tes pouvoirs.**

**-Pourquoi vous avez tracer un hexagone? Je fais des cercles pour invoquer d'habitude.**

**-Tu es là pour apprendre, non? Les Invocations avec des formes différentes sont plus dures. L'hexagone est la plus difficile que je connaisse.**

**-Vous arrivez à invoquer quelque chose dans cet hexagone?**

**-... À vrai dire...**

**Noa eût un sourire ironique.**

**-Vous me pensez plus puissante que vous?**

**Maya ne répondit pas et lui fit signe de se placer à un sommet de la figure.**

**-Invoque un esprit pour l'instant.**

**-Qui?**

**-Je ne sais pas moi... **

**-Ah! Je sais!**

**Elle enchaîna une suite de signes de ses mains. Maya lâcha :**

**-Attends, cette combinaison correspond à...**

**Mais Noa ne l'écoutait pas. Elle plaqua sa main droite au sol et un puissant souffle s'en échappa. Une ligne de feu apparut entre les bougies et tracèrent le polygone sous les yeux ébahis de l'Invoqueur. Les flammes des bougies grandirent et se joignirent pour former un dôme de feu.**

**-Wow, fit Noa.**

**Une fine brume blanche apparut tout autour du dôme et se regroupa en son centre. Elle descendit à ras du sol et forma peu à peu l'esprit d'un loup géant. Le dôme disparut en même temps que le tracé de feu.**

**-Ouais! J'ai réussis! Vous avez vu Maya?**

**Noa se tourna vers la jeune femme, qui semblait pétrifiée.**

**-Maya?**

**L'esprit du loup se tourna lui aussi vers elle et dit d'une voix grave et lointaine :**

**-Il y avait longtemps que je n'avais pas été appelé en ta présence, Maya.**

**-Quoi, fit Noa, Maya, vous connaissez Krain?**

**La jeune femme acquiesça lentement et baissa la tête. Le loup s'avança vers elle. Il était si proche d'elle que son souffle faisait remuer les cheveux de l'Invoqueur. Il murmura quelque chose que Noa n'entendit pas et recula jusqu'au centre de l'hexagone.**

**-Renvoies-moi, Noa. Ma présence ici ne t'est d'aucune utilité.**

**-OK.**

**L'Invoqueur forma un cercle avec ses mains et souffla à travers. Son souffle se transforma en pétales de fleur. Au contact de ceux-ci, la brume qui formait l'esprit de Krain s'évapora. Noa tomba à genoux.**

**-J'suis vidée!**

**-Approches.**

**Le ton grave de Maya surpris la jeune fille. Elle se redressa et s'avança vers elle. La jeune femme sortit une petite boîte de sa poche, qu'elle ouvrit pour prendre une pincée de la poudre qu'elle contenait. Elle lâcha la mixture au-dessus de la tête de Noa. Elle brillait de multiples couleurs. Ceci étant fait, Maya rangea la boîte.**

**-Je vais prendre ta main et tu vas me dire ce que tu vois. Prête?**

**-Je crois.**

**Maya saisit sa main et aussitôt, Noa fut projeter dans une espèce de film. Elle vit une petite fille à la chevelure flamboyante pleurer sur un parvis sous une pluie torrentielle. Elle ne vit que cette image, car Maya rompit le contact. Elle étaient toutes deux essoufflées.**

**-C'était quoi ça?**

**-Un de mes souvenirs. Bon, c'est bien ce que je pensais. C'est tout pour le moment, je ne veux pas abusé de ton énergie.**

**-Qu'est-ce vous m'avez fait?**

**-Ce sont tes pouvoirs, seulement tes pouvoirs.**

**-Les Invoqueurs peuvent faire ça?**

**-Tu n'es pas un Invoqueur, petite idiote! Tu es bien plus que ça!**

**-Quoi!**

**-Je te donnerai plus d'explications la prochaine fois. Écoute, vas à la bibliothèque et demande le livre _« Invocation et Manipulation, principes de base ». _Lis-le pour après-demain. Tu me retrouveras ici à la même heure. On fera plus dur qu'aujourd'hui, apparemment, l'Invocation dans un hexagone était facile, non?**

**-Euh... Oui...**

**-C'est bien, tu vas pouvoir te vanter auprès de Roy!**

**-Non, mais ça va, oui! Commencez pas! La seule qui se vante avec lui, c'est vous!**

**-Il faut bien qu'il voit quelle femme exceptionnelle il pourrait avoir...**

**-QUOI!**

**Maya éclata de rire et sortit de l'entrepôt. Noa la dépassa et se planta devant elle.**

**-Que ce soit bien clair, je ferai tout, absolument tout pour que vous ne touchiez jamais à Roy!**

**-Et pourquoi?**

**-Pour toutes les humiliations que vous m'avez fait subir par le passé! Il a été l'un des seuls à ne pas vous croire lorsque vous prétendiez que je mentais et que je ne faisais qu'essayer de profiter de lui pour améliorer ma situation.**

**-Tu ne crois pas que tu pourrais passer l'éponge sur ça, maintenant?**

**-Passer l'éponge? Pendant presque cinq ans, vous m'avez descendue devant tous ceux qui voulaient bien vous écouter. Grâce à votre influence, mon honnêteté a été sérieusement remise en cause! Vous m'avez fais vivre un enfer!**

**-Je suis désolée! Ça te suffit, ou il faut que je m'agenouille?**

**Sur ce, elle la bouscula et s'éloigna. Noa soupira de rage et s'en alla dans la direction opposée.**

**Suivant les consignes de Maya, Noa se rendit à la bibliothèque et prit le livre demandé. Dans les appartements de Roy, elle s'installa dans le bureau du colonel et ouvrit le livre.**

**« _Il y a cinq cents ans, une découverte incroyable vint bouleversé le domaine de la science : l'Invocation. Un pouvoir accordé à quelques élus seulement, permettant d'appeler des esprits, des chimères ou des dieux sur terre. »_**

**-Je connais déjà tout ça, pourquoi cette pauvre cruche me demande de lire ça?**

**Elle tourna les pages et arriva à la seconde partie du livre.**

**_« La Manipulation d'âmes est une extension de l'Invocation. Chacune de ses capacités est indépendante. Les Manipulateurs d'âmes sont très rares, mais les Invoqueurs développant cette capacité le sont encore plus. La Manipulation d'âmes exige les mêmes conditions que l'Invocation, c'est-à-dire une quantité d'énergie appropriée au pouvoir exécuté. Un Manipulateur ne détient pas les mêmes pouvoirs que les Invoqueurs. _**

_**La Manipulation permet notamment d'approfondir la pénétration des esprits, art très complexe et risqué, et de lire dans le cœur du sujet de manipulation. **_

_**S'en suit la liste des possibilités offertes à un Manipulateur.**_

_**Toutes ces capacités ne s'exécutent qu'en échange d'une partie suffisante d'énergie vitale.**_

**_Lecture des esprits : permets de percer à jour les émotions et les souvenirs du sujet._**

_**Purification des âmes : capacité visant à ôter tous mauvais sentiments d'une âme troublée.**_

_**Renouvellement de souvenirs : un Manipulateur peut rendre au sujet ses souvenirs, anciens comme récents.**_

_**Transfert d'âmes : permet de changer une âme de corps.**_

_**Il est important de savoir que le transfert d'âme se fait au prix de la vie.**_

**-Au prix de la vie..., murmura Noa.**

**Roy ferma la porte et lança :**

**-Noa? Tu es rentrée?**

**Il n'eût qu'un silence pour réponse. Il s'avança dans le salon et appela de nouveau la jeune fille. Encore une fois, il n'obtint aucune réponse. Il se dirigea vers la chambre de Noa, ouvrit la porte et constata qu'elle n'y était pas. Il fronça les sourcils et se rendit à son bureau. La porte était entrouverte. Il la poussa et souria: Noa était endormie sur un livre, installée à son bureau. Il s'approcha, referma silencieusement l'épais ouvrage et prit doucement la jeune fille dans ses bras. Celle-ci remua et passa ses bras autour de son cou en murmurant :**

**-Grand frère... **

**Il souria légèrement et souffla :**

**-Oui, c'est moi, je suis là, ma puce...**

**L'Invoqueur souria dans son sommeil et laissa aller sa tête contre l'épaule du jeune homme. Roy l'emmena dans sa chambre, l'allongea sur le lit et la couvrit de ses couvertures. Il s'abaissa au niveau de son visage et la regarda un instant dormir. Elle avait toujours l'air d'une enfant, malgré ce qu'elle voulait faire croire. Mais il était là pour la protéger et ce pour toujours. Il déposa un baiser sur son front et se redressa.**

**-Bonjour, gamine.**

**Noa se retourna. Maya se tenait dans l'entrée de l'entrepôt, entre les deux lourdes portes.**

**-Vous êtes en retard!**

**-Et alors?**

**-Je n'ai pas que ça à faire!**

**-Tant mieux pour toi.**

**Elle s'avança titubant légèrement. Noa leva un sourcil étonné.**

**-Qu'avez-vous?**

**La réponse lui parut évidente quand la jeune femme se fut approchée.**

**-Vous puez l'alcool!**

**-T'occupes! Au boulot!**

**Elle se massa les tempes en disant :**

**-Tu as lu le livre que je t'ai demandé?**

**-Euh... Plus ou moins...**

**-Comment ça?**

**-J'ai lu une bonne partie du chapitre sur la Manipulation d'âmes, mais...**

**-Mais?**

**-Je me suis endormie dessus, voilà!**

**-Ne crie pas, bon sang! Donc, tu sais ce qu'est un Manipulateur au moins?**

**-Oui.**

**-Très bien, on va pouvoir travailler tes capacités en tant que Manipulateur.**

**Noa resta interloquée.**

**-Vous voulez dire que... Je... Moi? Un Manipulateur?**

**-Bien sûr, qu'est-ce que tu croyais? Bon on commence! Tu vas faire une Invocation normale en hexagone pour t'échauffer.**


	7. Exil funéraire

**Exil funéraire.**

**Cela faisait un mois que Noa allait tous les jours au cours donnés par Maya. Trois mois qu'elle rentrait le soir, épuisée, tout juste capable de se tenir sur ses jambes. La jeune femme avait allongé la durée de leurs rencontres à trois, puis quatre heures tous les jours, ce qui ne laissait à Noa que très peu de temps pour voir Ed, ne faisant qu'ajouter à son animosité envers Maya. Elles enchaînaient les exercices sans aucun répit, puisant jusque dans les dernières ressources de Noa. Celle-ci faisait des progrès phénoménaux. À présent, elle parvenait à réaliser tous les types d'invocation existants. Les principes de la Manipulation d'âmes n'avaient plus de secret pour elle. **

**Un soir, elle revint, comme d'habitude, rompue et l'air triste aux quartiers de Roy. Ce matin, elle avait à peine croisé Ed au détour d'un couloir. Quelques minutes passées avec lui avant de s'en aller à regret. Elle poussa la porte et pénétra dans le vestibule. Après avoir ôté ses chaussures, elle s'avança dans le salon, qui, à sa grande surprise était éclairé. En effet, Roy était installé dans le canapé, sa veste jetée en travers du dossier et un verre de cognac à la main.**

**-Quelle joyeuse façon de terminer une journée, ironisa-t-elle.**

**Le jeune homme leva vers elle un regard vide et elle fronça les sourcils : il avait l'air totalement épuisé. Elle s'approcha et s'assit à côté de lui.**

**-Quelque chose ne va pas?**

**-Les ennuis habituels, répondit-il après avoir bu une gorgée.**

**La jeune fille lui prit le verre des mains et le posa sur la table basse.**

**-Tu devrais arrêter de boire.**

**-Noa, j'suis pas d'humeur à ce que tu me fasses la morale...**

**-Arrêtes de penser à ça, Roy.**

**-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?**

**-Ça prends pas avec moi, je sais très bien à quoi tu penses dès que tu n'as plus de travail en tête : Ishbal. **

**Le jeune homme mit une main sur ses yeux.**

**-N'en parlons pas, tu veux?**

**Noa prit sa main et la retira de son visage. Il la regarda d'un air fatigué et elle lui souria.**

**-T'as l'air vanné, j'vais pas t'embêter. De toutes façons, je ne suis pas non plus d'humeur.**

**Elle s'allongea et posa sa tête sur ses genoux en fermant les yeux.**

**-Tu devrais aller te coucher, dit Roy.**

**-Pas envie. Je peux rester avec toi?**

**Il esquissa un sourire et caressa ses cheveux.**

**-Bien sûr.**

**Ils restèrent silencieux un long moment.**

**-Comment ça se passe avec Maya?**

**-On se supporte.**

**-Tu progresses?**

**-Je suis une pro, sourit-elle, Je peux faire comme toi maintenant.**

**-Comment ça?**

**-Je n'ai plus qu'à claquer des doigts pour faire apparaître les esprits.**

**-Vraiment! C'est... puissant. **

**Noa se mit à rire.**

**-Je dois prendre ça comme un compliment?**

**-Évidemment.**

**-Roy...**

**La jeune fille ouvrit les yeux et planta son regard dans le sien.**

**-Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça?**

**-Quoi?**

**-T'occuper de moi comme tu le fais?**

**Roy ne répondit pas tout de suite.**

**-Parce que je serai prêt à tout faire pour toi et sans aucun regret.**

**Elle se redressa et se serra contre lui. Il l'entoura de ses bras et ferma les yeux.**

**-Tu ne me l'avais jamais dit avant...**

**-J'ai... Je n'aime pas dire ce genre de choses...**

**-Moi je te le dis, Roy, je t'aime. Et je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenue si je ne t'avais pas rencontré.**

**Roy inspira profondément et retint la larme qui s'apprêtait à s'échapper du coin de son oeil.**

**Ils restèrent silencieux jusqu'à ce que Noa s'endorme. Alors, comme beaucoup de soirs ce mois dernier, Roy l'emmena dans son lit et la borda tendrement. Il s'assit sur le lit et la regarda dormir. Elle avait réussi à lui dire ce que lui ne pensait plus ressentir depuis des années. Pourtant il l'aimait ce petit bout de femme, il l'aimait comme il n'avait jamais aimé personne. Depuis cinq ans, depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, elle apportait quelque chose à sa vie qu'il n'avait jamais espéré avoir : l'amour tendre et sincère d'une sœur. Cet amour, ajouté au soutien et à l'écoute desquels elle faisait preuve avec lui le faisait avancer, tenir face à ses démons. Il soupira et passa légèrement une main sur sa joue en souriant. Voilà ce qui le rendait heureux maintenant : être là, toujours pour elle quand elle en avait besoin, pouvoir confier tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur dès qu'il sentait qu'il tombait, mais surtout, se sentir apaisé rien qu'en plongeant son regard dans ses yeux bleu nuit. Il savait que lorsqu'elle était auprès de lui, le calme se faisait dans son esprit et ses pensées redevenaient claires. Il se pencha, déposa un baiser sur son front et souffla :**

**-Bonne nuit... petite sœur...**

**Le lendemain, lorsque Ed sortit du quartier général, une tornade brune lui sauta dessus.**

**-Noa, tu m'étouffes..., parvint-il à articuler.**

**La jeune fille desserra son étreinte et l'embrassa tendrement.**

**-J'ai ma matinée, murmura-t-elle.**

**-Ça, c'est une bonne nouvelle! Dis-moi t'as l'air vraiment crevée, t'es rentrée à quelle heure hier soir?**

**-Trop tard, c'est tout ce que je peux te dire...**

**-T'en fais trop, Noa, tu devrais lever le pied.**

**-Je peux pas, je dois progresser.**

**-Hey, tu crois pas que tu peux étudier toute seule maintenant ? T'es peut-être plus obligée de suivre ses foutus cours qui t'épuise à en crever!**

**Noa haussa les sourcils, puis souria d'un air amusé.**

**-T'es adorable quand tu t'énerves.**

**Ed souria à son tour.**

**-Mais je suis toujours adorable...**

**Elle éclata de rire, prit sa main et l'entraîna sur la piste qui sortait de la zone militaire.**

**L'après-midi, la jeune fille arriva d'excellente humeur à l'entrepôt, dans lequel elle pénétra en lançant :**

**-Maya? Vous êtes arrivée?**

**-Ouais, je suis là, répondit une voix venant du fin fond de l'obscurité.**

**Noa fronça les sourcils, fit apparaître une flamme au creux de sa paume et avança. Elle trouva Maya agenouillée devant une caisse.**

**-Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites?**

**-Je range quelques outils. Alors, tu es prête?**

**-Oui.**

**Une fois revenues à la lumière, Maya rejeta ses cheveux en arrière et éternua.**

**-Excuse-moi. OK, aujourd'hui est un jour réjouissant pour nous deux.**

**-Vraiment? Et pourrait-on savoir pourquoi?**

**-Nous arrivons au terme de ton apprentissage. Voici venue l'heure de ton dernier cours, du moins avec moi.**

**-Cool. Bon, on commence?**

**-Cette fois, tu vas invoquer la plus puissante et la plus maléfique Invocation que tu connaisses.**

**-Mais... C'est risqué...**

**-Je te demande juste de le tenter. Si tu n'es pas capable de contrôler ton Invocation, tu la feras disparaître. Allez, vas-y.**

**Elle vint se placer à côté de la jeune fille.**

**-Alors? Qui invoques-tu?**

**-Cerbères?**

**-Le gardien des Enfers? C'est une très bonne idée!**

**Noa ferma les yeux, joignit ses mains et se concentra. Une auréole dorée ne tarda pas à apparaître autour de ses doigts. Elle ouvrit les yeux, tendit le bras droit devant elle et, dans une parfaite imitation du geste de Roy, claqua des doigts. Des éclairs mêlés de paillettes en jaillir et firent exploser les vitres de l'entrepôt. Noa et Maya se protégèrent le visage de leurs avant-bras. Un énorme chien apparut devant eux et rugit de tous ses poumons. Noa s'avança d'un pas décidé vers lui.**

**-Je suis Noa Rushermein, lança-t-elle, C'est moi qui t'es invoqué!**

**-Et alors, grogna le chien d'une voix hargneuse.**

**-Tu me dois obéissance!**

**-Ah oui?**

**Cerbères rugit de nouveau. Tout se passa alors très vite : le terrible chien voulut se jeter sur Noa, mais Maya bondit pour se mettre entre eux et protéger la jeune fille de son corps. Elle fut happée par l'énorme gueule.**

**-NON, hurla Noa.**

**Elle forma une énorme boule de feu dans ses mains et l'envoya sur le chien qui recula en lâchant le corps de Maya.**

**-DEGAGE, MISERABLE BESTIOLE!**

**Elle fendit l'air de sa main et le chien disparu.**

**-Maya!**

**Noa se précipita sur la jeune femme, s'agenouilla près d'elle et la souleva légèrement de terre. Elle écarta les cheveux roux qui recouvrait son visage et articula difficilement :**

**-Maya? Vous m'entendez?**

**-Et comment, petite... Même prête à crever, j'entends encore ta putain de voix...**

**La jeune femme ouvrit les yeux. Elle regarda sa main couverte de sang.**

**-On dirait que je suis déchiquetée, dit-elle sur le ton de la conversation.**

**Une larme coula sur la joue de Noa.**

**-Hey, t'as pas intérêt... à chialer pour moi, sombre idiote... c'est vraiment pas la peine... **

**-Taisez-vous.**

**-Tu sais, je dois bien... Admettre que tu es douée... Même moi je n'aurai pas réussis à invoquer cet imbécile...**

**-Je vous en prie, gardez vos forces, je vais aller chercher de l'aide.**

**-Écoute... Je vais mourir... Mais, je vais revenir... Aïe, purée, ça fait mal... Je vais revenir immédiatement...**

**-Quoi!**

**-Je crois que cette fois, c'est la f...**

**Son regard se perdit et sa main se détendit.**

**-Non, Maya, non... Reprenez-vous, vous pouvez pas crever comme ça... Maya...**

**Une lumière argentée émana doucement du corps de la jeune femme et une réplique exacte de celle-ci s'échappa de son enveloppe charnelle. Une deuxième Maya se tint bientôt devant Noa.**

**-C'est dément..., souffla celle-ci, médusée.**

**-C'est plutôt divin, dit le fantôme avec un sourire, Bon, Noa, je n'irais pas par quatre chemins. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. Tu es plus forte que n'importe lequel d'entre nous à présent. Oui, j'arrive, attendez. Tu pourras faire appel à moi, si tu en as besoin, bien que je ne sois pas ravie à l'idée de te revoir. Et... pour tout ce que j'ai fait... Ce que je t'ai fait, je m'en excuse. Oui, j'arrive.**

**-C'est d'un ringard. Se repentir de ses fautes au bord de la mort.**

**-Primo, je suis déjà morte et secundo, tu t'es vue toi, à pleurer la mort d'une femme que tu déteste. Enfin, j'ai parlé à Roy il y a longtemps. Il sait, parle-lui. Oui, c'est bon, je monte. Allez, à une prochaine.**

**Elle lui adressa un signe de la main et disparu. Noa resta un instant interloquée, sans vraiment comprendre ni croire ce qui venait de se passer. Puis son regard s'abaissa sur le corps de la jeune femme qu'elle tenait dans ses bras. Elle réalisa alors que Maya était morte. Elle était morte pour la protéger, elle, une gamine qu'elle détestait et qu'elle critiquait ouvertement. Et elle pleurait. Elle pleurait la mort de cet Invoqueur talentueux qu'elle avait toujours secrètement admirée.**

**-Maya... Ouvrez les yeux, merde... Vous pouvez pas être morte! Ouvrez les yeux! C'est pas possible! C'est pas po...**

**Elle ne put terminer et éclata en sanglots. La nuit finit par tomber et le silence devint encore plus épais autour d'elles. Noa ne bougeait plus et ne pleurait plus, elle était comme statufiée. Soudain, des pas se firent entendre dehors, s'approchant du bâtiment. La vieille porte grinça et une voix de femme appela :**

**-Noa? Maya? Vous êtes toujours là?**

**Noa reconnut la voix de Riza. Elle remua et chuchota d'une voix éteinte :**

**-Je suis là, Riza.**

**-Noa? Tout va bien? On te cherche partout, le colonel Mustang est inquiet.**

**La jeune femme s'avança.**

**-Tu ne veux pas faire un peu de lumière, je ne vois rien.**

**Elle entendit un léger craquement et une toute petite flamme apparut devant elle. Elle se dirigea vers elle.**

**-Mon dieu, souffla-t-elle devant la scène que la lumière lui dévoilait.**

**Noa tenait dans ses bras le corps de Maya, couvert de sang et horriblement blessé. La jeune fille était d'une pâleur effrayante et ses vêtements était couverts du sang du cadavre.**

**-Noa..., dit-elle doucement en posant une main sur son épaule, Écarte-toi, maintenant... Ça ne sert à rien de rester là...**

**Mais l'Invoqueur ne réagit pas. La jeune femme s'agenouilla près d'elle, repoussa doucement le corps et attira Noa contre elle.**

**-Dis-moi quelque chose Noa, parle, tu ne dois pas rester muette.**

**-Elle est morte, Riza. Je l'ai tuée.**

**Riza fronça les sourcils, mais ne dit rien. Après un moment, d'autres bruit de pas passèrent près de l'entrepôt.**

**-Elle est ici, lança Riza d'une voix forte.**

**La porte grinça une nouvelle fois et un groupe pénétra dans le bâtiment, éclairant entièrement l'espace. Quelqu'un courut vers elles et Noa vit bientôt le visage soulagé de Roy apparaître devant elle.**

**-Je m'en occupe, Hawkeye, dit-il, Merci.**

**Riza la relâcha et elle passa dans les bras du jeune homme. Il la serra contre lui.**

**-Allez chercher FullMetal et le commandant Hugues.**

**La jeune femme s'éloigna et Roy s'écarta de Noa.**

**-Tu vas bien, murmura-t-il.**

**-Elle est morte, Roy.**

**-Oui, je sais.**

**-C'est moi qui l'ai tuée.**

**-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?**

**-Je n'ai pas maîtrisé une Invocation et elle nous a attaquées. Elle m'a protégée et... C'est ma faute, Roy.**

**-Non, ne dis pas ça... Allez, viens, on s'en va...**

**Il l'aida à se redresser.**

**-Occupez-vous du corps, ordonna-t-il au sergent Havock, Vous direz à Hawkeye et Hugues de nous rejoindre à mon bureau.**

**-A vos ordres.**

**Roy entraîna Noa vers la sortie. Ils marchèrent silencieusement dans la nuit. Noa réfléchissait à tout ce qui venait de se passer et les larmes remontèrent à ses yeux. Elle étouffa un sanglot et Roy s'arrêta, la regardant d'un air triste.**

**-Viens là..., finit-il par chuchoter.**

**Il l'attira à lui et elle pleura dans ses bras.**

**Arrivés au bureau du colonel, Noa eût à peine le temps de s'asseoir que la porte s'ouvrit sur Ed, qui se précipita immédiatement sur la jeune fille. Roy l'attrapa à la volée par le col et le ramena en arrière. Il hocha la tête en signe de négation.**

**-C'est bon, dit-il, Elle va bien, ne lui parles pas pour le moment.**

**Hugues et Riza entrèrent à leur tour.**

**-Désolée, colonel, dit la jeune femmes, Je n'ai pas pu le retenir.**

**-Ce n'est pas grave, Hawkeye.**

**-Eh bien, Noa, fit Hugues, On peut dire que tu sais y faire question frayeur!**

**Il s'approcha d'elle et posa une main sur on épaule.**

**-On était inquiets tu sais, murmura-t-il à son oreille, Tu aurais du venir chercher l'un d'entre nous et pas rester seule.**

**-Désolée, Maes. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Je n'avais encore jamais réagis ainsi.**

**Le commandant lui pressa affectueusement l'épaule.**

**-L'important, c'est que tu sois de retour. Te laisses pas abattre.**

**-D'accord.**

**Il lui souria et revint se placer à côté de Roy.**

**-Sois cool, lui glissa-t-il.**

**Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils et alla s'asseoir derrière son bureau.**

**-Je ne te forcerais pas à redire ce qui s'est passé, Noa. Mais tu vas devoir témoigner auprès de l'armée le plus tôt possible. Étant le plus au gradé du Quartier de l'Est, c'est à moi qu'il en référera de t'interroger.**

**-Je n'ai rien à cacher, dit Noa, J'ai tué Maya. Certes pas de mes propres mains, mais je l'ai tuée quand même, par l'intermédiaire de Cerbères, que je n'ai pas su contrôler.**

**-Écoute, ça, ça s'appelle une erreur, pas un crime. L'as-tu fait de ton propre chef ou sous consigne de Maya?**

**-C'est... D'accord, c'est elle qui me l'a demandé, mais ça ne change rien.**

**-Elle est morte dans l'exercice de ses fonctions, c'est tout ce que tu dois conclure des événements de cet après-midi. Je vais faire mon rapport et l'envoyer à Central. L'incident est clos.**

**-Alors, tu y incluras ma propre version des faits, ainsi qu'une lettre adressée à l'Invoqueur Supérieur et ceux de Central.**

**-... Comme tu voudras.**

**Noa leva les yeux vers lui.**

**-Elle t'en avait parlé. Tu sais pourquoi elle réagissait de cette façon avec moi. Elle m'a dit de te le demander. Alors, je te le demande : pourquoi?**

**Roy ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il posa ses coudes sur son bureau, croisa les doigts et appuya son menton sur ses mains entrelacées.**

**-Parce que tu ressembles presque trait pour trait à Leni Linters, sa grande sœur. Comme toi, Maya a découvert ses dons d'Invoqueur très jeune, Leni également. Elle est morte à seize ans, tuée par une Invocation nommée Krain. C'est Maya qui l'avait appelée. Elle avait provoqué sa sœur en duel pour lui prouver ses compétences, mais elle n'avait pas pensé que le combat pourrait dégénéré. Lorsqu'elle a fait ta connaissance, elle a reporté toute la haine et la colère qu'elle avait à son propre égard sur toi. Elle s'en voulait, Noa, mais elle ne pouvait chasser l'image de sa sœur dès qu'elle te voyait.**

**Le silence tomba sur la pièce. Un long moment passa sans que quiconque ne bouge. Puis Noa se leva et sortit de la pièce. Personne ne la retint. Elle rejoignit directement les quartiers de Roy et se mit en tâche d'écrire au Supérieur.**

_**Aux Invoqueurs de Central,**_

**_J'ai le devoir de vous annoncer la mort de Maya Linters, Invoqueur de première classe._**

_**Son décès est la conséquence de mon incompétence à contrôler une Invocation. **_

_**Si vous venez un jour à l'invoquer, présentez lui mes sincères excuses et remerciements. Grâce à son enseignement, je peux aujourd'hui revendiquer le titre d'Invoqueur-Manipulateur d'âmes.**_

_**Avec tout mon respect, je vous présente mon pardon. Je rends mon titre d'Invoqueur de seconde classe.**_

**_Noa Rushermein._**

**Elle plaça sa lettre dans une enveloppe, qu'elle adressa au Supérieur. Elle prit en suite une seconde feuille.**

_**Roy,**_

_**Ne t'inquiètes pas, je n'ai pas encore disparu. Je rentre à Renta pour quelques mois. J'ai besoin de m'isoler un peu. Je sais que tu comprendras. Tu diras au revoir aux autres de ma part.**_

_**Au revoir, grand frère.**_

**Elle posa le mot sur le bureau du jeune homme, avec la lettre. La jeune fille réunit ensuite quelques affaires et s'échappa dans la nuit. Lorsqu'elle passa devant la chambre de Ed et Al, elle s'arrêta et fixa intensément la porte. Elle posa son sac, entra prit un papier et griffonna _Je t'aime_. Puis elle sortit et prit la direction de la gare.**

Merci à tous de vos reviews, elles me font toujours autant plaisir.


	8. Je me rappelle encore

**Je me rappelle encore...**

**Roy pénétra dans ses appartements en déboutonnant sa veste d'un geste fatigué.**

**-Noa , appela-t-il.**

**Mais les pièces plongées dans le noir restèrent silencieuses. Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils et se dirigea vers la chambre de sa protégée. Il frappa légèrement et poussa la porte sans un bruit. Le lit était vide. Roy resta un moment à le regarder. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle s'était de nouveau évaporée, pas encore... Le Colonel revint au salon et regarda autour de lui. Il s'arrêta sur la porte entrouverte de son bureau. Une enveloppe était appuyée contre sa lampe. Il se précipita à l'intérieur et s'en saisit : elle était adressée à l'Invoqueur Supérieur de Central. En revanche, il trouva à côté un court mot de la main de Noa. Il le lut rapidement et se laissa tomber sur sa chaise. Elle était repartie... **

**Roy ferma les yeux. **

_**« -Comment fais-tu ça, petite ?**_

_**-Ça vous étonne ? Je croyais pourtant qu'on connaissait l'Invocation à Central.**_

_**-Tu es Invoqueur ?**_

_**-Oui. Et vous ? Vous êtes militaire ?**_

_**-Oui, je suis le Capitaine Roy Mustang, alchimiste d'état.**_

_**-Et moi, je suis Noa Rushermein, petite habitante de Renta. »**_

**Le jeune homme rouvrit les yeux. C'était le 24 mars 1908. Il se souvenait encore parfaitement de sa première rencontre avec cette gamine qui lui avait tant appris. Il n'avait fallu que quelques semaines pour qu'il s'attache à elle au point de ne pouvoir partir de Renta sans elle. C'est ainsi qu'elle était revenue avec lui à Central.**

_**« -Habiter chez toi ?**_

_**Le jeune homme acquiesça.**_

_**-À Central ?**_

_**-Quoi ? Tu as peur des grands méchants citadins qui pourraient s'en prendre à une pauvre petite campagnarde comme toi ?**_

_**-Non, je n'ai pas peur d'eux, mais du glandeur-dragueur-flemmard-qui-sait-faire-ni-ménage-ni-cuisine chez qui je vais devoir vivre... **_

_**-...Tu me vexes, là...**_

_**La gamine éclata de rire. »**_

**Roy sourit. Malgré toutes ses piques, Noa avait accepté aussitôt de venir avec lui. Il avait surpris tous ses collègues en la présentant comme étant sa protégée. Tous gardait en tête l'image du grand Roy Mustang, héros de la guerre d'Ishbal. Un homme qui ne s'attachait à personne pour grimper les échelons le plus rapidement possible. Mais Noa, elle, le voyait plutôt comme...**

_**« -Caaaaapitain' Flamm'...**_

_**-Vas-tu te taire à la fin ! Je te rappelles que j'ai été promu il y a une semaine !**_

_**-M'en fiche, avec Maes, on a adopté ce surnom à l'unanimité !**_

_**-...Sur deux... ?**_

_**-Ben, oui, qu'est-ce tu crois ?**_

_**La jeune fille prit un air conspirateur.**_

_**-À deux, on peut faire de grandes choses...**_

_**Roy haussa un sourcil.**_

_**-Tu commences à me faire peur... Il faut que j'ai une petite conversation avec Maes... »**_

**Noa et Maes, le fléau de Roy. Il avait subi tant de sévices venant d'eux qu'ils ne les comptaient plus. Si Roy s'était irréversiblement attaché à Noa, il en était tout autant de Maes. Avec sa petite compagne, il avait pu exercer ton son talent de blagueur professionnel, et sans aucune retenue. Il était le seul à savoir ce que Noa représentait réellement pour Roy.**

**Le jeune homme se leva et alla se servir un verre de whisky. Il en but une gorgée et regarda le fond du verre.**

_**« -Tu bois encore ?**_

_**Roy posa le verre sur la table et se tourna vers elle.**_

_**-Voilà, tu es contente ?**_

_**-Roy..., soupira Noa, Ce n'est pas pour t'énerver que je dit ça. Tu te ruines la santé avec tout cet alcool.**_

_**-C'est mon problème.**_

_**-Ça sert à rien de noyer tes problèmes dans un verre de cognac ! **_

_**-Tu vas me faire la morale encore longtemps ! **_

_**Le ton avait monté. Noa en fut choquée et Roy s'en rendit compte.**_

_**-Pardon, je ne voulais...**_

_**-Mais qu'est-ce que tu as dans la tête ! Tu n'est quand même pas aveugle au point de ne pas te rendre compte quand quelqu'un tient à toi ! Merde, Roy ! Ouvre les yeux, bon sang ! »**_

**Il reposa son verre en soupirant. Combien de fois lui avait-elle donné des conseils qu'il avait mal pris alors qu'elle ne cherchait qu'à l'aider ? Il l'avait tant de fois mise en colère et elle ne lui en avait jamais voulu. Il n'y avait qu'avec elle qu'il parvenait à se livrer. Et elle était la seule personne qu'il parvenait à comprendre.**

_**« -Regardes.**_

_**Noa prit les feuillets.**_

_**-Des formulaires d'inscription... Pour le concours de classification d'Invoqueur !**_

_**Elle leva la tête vers Roy, qui la regardait d'un air amusé.**_

_**-Ça te dit ?**_

_**-Mais... Je n'aurais jamais le niveau...**_

_**-Noa... À cœur vaillant rien n'est impossible... **_

_**La jeune fille haussa un sourcil dubitatif.**_

_**-Tu nous fais quoi là ?**_

_**-Pour une fois que je te donnes un conseil, écoute-moi. Passes cet examen. Je suis sûr que tu seras diplômée.**_

_**Elle lui sourit, visiblement ravie. »**_

**Elle l'avait réussi, son examen, et avait obtenu le titre d'Invoqueur seconde classe, grimpant immédiatement de deux rangs dans la hiérarchie imposée par le Supérieur. Jamais il n'avait été aussi fier que lorsqu'elle lui avait ramené la plaque gravée à son nom et son titre. C'était la veille de l'anniversaire de la jeune fille.**

_**« -Debout là-dedans !**_

_**Un grognement lui parvint du tas de draps étendu sur le lit.**_

_**-Laisse-moi dormir !**_

_**Le jeune homme s'avança et se pencha sur elle pour la chatouiller. Elle se réveilla immédiatement en éclatant de rire. **_

_**-Hey, dit-il en s'arrêtant, Que jour on est aujourd'hui ?**_

_**-...Le 12 décembre !**_

_**-Bon anniversaire, Noa.**_

_**Il lui tendit un petit paquet, qu'elle prit les yeux brillants d'excitation. Elle déballa un coffret où se trouvait une bague. Elle éclata de rire.**_

_**-Voyons Roy ! Tu es trop vieux pour me faire une demande en mariage !**_

_**Il rit avec elle, puis prit la bague.**_

_**-Donne-moi ta main.**_

_**Elle s'exécuta.**_

_**-Ce n'est pas une demande en mariage...**_

_**-Mmm... Quel dommage...**_

_**-...mais une demande de fraternité...**_

_**Elle sourit mais ne dit rien.**_

_**-Alors, Noa, acceptes-tu ?**_

_**La jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de pouffer :**_

_**-Oui, je le veux !**_

_**Roy passa la bague à son doigt avant de la serrer dans ses bras.**_

_**-Pour la vie..., murmura-t-elle à son oreille. »**_

**Elle était devenue bien plus qu'une amie. Elle vécu ainsi avec lui pendant deux ans, après avoir passé son examen d'Invoqueur. Elle avait ensuite fait régulièrement l'aller-retour de Central à Renta pur assurer malgré tout son rôle de « gardienne ». Il n'était alors pas au courant des problèmes qu'elle avait avec les habitants.**

**Il se rendit dans la salle de bain pour se passer de l'eau sur le visage. Lorsqu'il en sorti, un souvenir refit surface et le fit sourire.**

_**« Roy sortit de la salle de bain, une serviette entourée autour de sa taille et le torse nu.**_

_**-Roy , protesta Noa, Tu pourrais au moins te couvrir avant de sortir !**_

_**Le jeune homme passa une main dans ses cheveux mouillés pour l'éclabousser et dit d'une vois pompeuse :**_

_**-Estimez-vous heureuse, très chère, il y a des femmes qui paieraient pour voir ce que vous voyez en ce moment...**_

_**-C'est fou comme la modestie t'étouffe... »**_

**Roy soupira et se laissa tomber dans le canapé. **

_**« -Moi, je te le dis, Roy, je t'aime. Et je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenue si je ne t'avais pas rencontré... »**_

**-C'est pareil pour moi, Noa... **

**Ed poussa la porte de la chambre et vit aussitôt le petit morceau de feuille par terre. Il se pencha et le ramassa. Il rosit légèrement à sa lecture, puis comprit pourquoi il se trouvait là. Il se laissa tomber sur son lit.**

**-Merde, Noa, pourquoi ?**

**Il connaissait déjà la réponse.**

_**« -S'il y a une chose que je ne supporte pas, c'est de faire subie aux autres ma peine... »**_

**Il soupira. C'est justement ce que les gens desquels on est proches doivent faire : aider à supporter les mauvaises passes. Mais Noa n'aimait pas ce genre de choses. Même si elle était prête à aider ceux qu'elle aimait, il n'était pas question de l'inverse. C'était toujours comme ça. Du moins, depuis qu'il la connaissait. **

**Se laissant tomber, allongé sur son lit, Ed passa son bras de chair sur ses yeux pour faire le noir total. Où était-elle partie ? Allait-elle bien ? Malgré qu'il savait qu'elle savait extrêmes bien se défendre, en ayant fait plusieurs fois les frais, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiet. Il ne put non plus s'empêcher de penser à cette histoire de Chimères et de gardien des Enfers. Il ne savait pas que les Invocations pouvaient tuer leurs Invoqueurs. Elle s'était bien gardée de lui dire. Elle aurait pu se faire tuer aujourd'hui et il n'aurait rien pu faire. L'Alchimie ne peut contrer l'Invocation, il le savait.**

**Il se redressa et regarda le mot qu'il avait gardé serré dans sa main.**

**-Noa...**

**Que n'aurait-il pas donner pour pouvoir lui parler maintenant ? Tout comme il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour passer un peu plus d'une heure avec elle, le mois dernier. Comme il en avait voulu à cette Maya d'avoir monopolisé la jeune fille et de l'avoir épuisée au point qu'elle tombait de fatigue en rentrant chez le Colonel. Il l'avait su de Hughes. **

**Son cœur se serra. Même si elle lui avait manqué pendant un mois, la savoir partie, qui plus est il ne savait où, lui faisait un mal de chien. Et il savait qu'aucune parole ne pourrait l'aider à y remédier. **

**Comme par le passé, il se rendit compte que c'était quand on perdait une personne qu'on se rendait véritablement compte à quel point on y était attacher.**

**-Moi aussi, Noa...**


End file.
